Junjou Pregnancy
by Vero Vortex
Summary: MPREG Cap 7: Premisas de un Adiós. No siempre un buén principio marca un buen final.
1. ¿Coincidendia o destino?

Lina: Tía Wara, cuéntame un cuento!

Wara: Estaban Naruto y Sasuke en un cuarto. Y entonces Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y metió las manos en el pantalon de este... y agarró... bueno... ya sabes...

Lina: A tío pericles?!

Wara: Jolin! en mi vida había escuchado de todo XD!!! Tío Pepe, Tío cuchillito... pero tío Pericles!!! XD!!!

Lhía: Vayamos con la verdadera historia.

* * *

**Junjou Pregnancy**

_**Capítulo 1 .- ¿Coincidencia o destino?**_

Era un hermoso día de otoño en uno de tantos hospitales de Japón. El doctor Tsumori (Nota: Sempai de Nowaki) se encontraba caminando rumbo a la pequeña guardería del hospital.

"Qué hermoso día" pensó. "Luego del trabajo me iré directamente a tomar un café y…"

De pronto, al pasar por la sala de espera, sintió un fuerte olor a…

-Humo!?- gritó – algo se quema!!! ¿uno de los equipos?

Rápidamente entró en la sala y fue tragado por una densa capa de humo. Hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no morir ahí mismo y ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero cuando abrió los ojos, no dio crédito a lo que veía.

-Kusama?... – gritó con los ojos desencajados al ver a Nowaki en medio de dos hombres… fumando.

_**Primera y única pista (indirecta):**_

Usami Akihiko: Fumando un cigarrillo.

Miyagi You: Fumando un cigarrillo.

Kusama Nowaki: Fumando DOS cigarrillos.

-Ah… Sempai… buenos días – dijo Nowaki con la mejor de sus inocentes sonrisas, la cual no logró opacar el letrero de "Fumar es dañino para la salud" que se erguía a su espalda. –Ahora si estoy en un buen lío…

_**Unas horas atrás:**_

El reconocido escritor, Usami Akihiko, suriosamente se encontraba sentado en un sillón en la sala de espera de un hospita, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-A takahiro esto de verdad que no le va a hacer gracia - pensaba.

No sintió la llegada de un hombre de unos 35 años, y menos cuando éste se sentó a su lado. Lo notó cuando el hombre sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno. Al notar Miyagi la mirada de Usami sobre él "amablemente" (por no decir a modo de obligación) le ofreció uno.

-Gracias- dijo Usami sacando un cigarrillo.

-Y dígame- comenzó Miyagi- usted... qué espera...?

Se hizo un breve silencio.

-A que usted me preste un encendedor...

-No sea tonto!- le casi gruñó Miyagi - me refiero a que a qué vino usted aquí.

-Pues mi... (novio?) pareja tiene algunos problemas de... inflación.

-Está esperando familia- remató Miyagi mientras apagaba su cigarrillo y se disponía a sacar otro.

-Si...

Otro pequeño silencio.

-Padre primerizo?- preguntó el profesor.

-Algo así...¿y usted?

-Yo soy nuevo en este asunto también.

Usami iba a decir algo, pero el altavoz sonó en todo el hospital.

-_Doctor Kusama, se lo requiere en el pabellón A._ _Doctor Kusama, se lo requiere en el pabellón A..._

Mientras tanto Nowaki se encontraba en una de las salas de parto.

-De verdad que ahora no puedo ir- decía mirando a la persona a punto de dar a luz que curiosamente era un chico y solo atinaba a gritar: USAMI NO BAKA!

Nowaki se acercó a él, esperando no ser mordido (y de ser así rogando para que el muchacho tuviera sus vacunas contra la rabia al día) y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de éste.

-Tranquilo- le dijo- todo estará bien.

Nuevamente volvió a escuchar el llamado por el altavoz.

-_Doctor Kusama, se lo requiere en el pabellón A..._

-Rayos... ahora mismo no puedo ir...- decía.

El alta voz lo llamó unas seis veces más. Y al final la mujer del altavoz pareció cansarse y...

-Doctor Kusama!- dijo entrando en la sala.

-Ah... disculpe yo ahora mismo estoy atendiendo una emergencia y...

-Felicidades! usted es padre de un varón- Le dijo cansada y jadeante.

Nowaki se quedó de una pieza. Su mente se paralizó por unos segundos y por así decirlo se le "apagó el foquito" y además se le "botó la canica".

_Acciones de un Nowaki loco:_ Correr por todo el hospital gritando "Es niño, es niño_!"_

Fué así que entró a la sala de espera y abrió la puerta doble de par en par.

-Es niñoooooo!- gritó.

Pero el mensaje fué mal entendido por Usami y Miyagi.

-De verdad?- dijo Miyagi levantándose y corriendo hacia la puesta, a la par de Usagi. No notaron cuando empujaron a Nowaki y lo dejaron noqueado en el piso.

Corrieron por varias habitaciones abiertas y con camas vacías hasta llegar a una que estaba cerrada. Abrieron la puerta y...

-Shinobu!!!

-Misaki!!!

...

Nota: En la puerta se lee MORGUE.

-Olvidemos esto- dijo Usami cerrando la puerta sin poder evitar un leve temblor en la mano.

-Estoy intentándolo- le contestó Miyagi apoyándose en la pared para no caerse.

Al recuperarse ambos, volvieron a emprender la carrera olímpica:

_"Y a la cabeza tenemos a Usami-sensei, seguido a pocos metros por Miyagi-sensei... esto está peliagudo damas y caballeros! la meta está cerca, Miyagi empató con Usami, ¡oh! pero Usami-san no perderá tan fácilmente!, la meta ya está cerca y...Usami-san tropieza y cae! Miyagi-san toma la delantera, la puerta está próxima! extiende su mano y...!"_

La puerta de la sala de parto se abrió ante los ojos de miyagi revelando...

_"Y el premio al primer lugar por impaciencia paterna es..."_

-BAKA USAMI!!! VOY A CASTRARTE!!! NUNCA MÁS DEJARÉ QUE ME TOQUES MALDITO!!! TE DARÉ ALGO DE QUÉ ESCRIBIR! SERÁ UN BEST SELLER! NOVENTA FORMAS DISTINTAS DE DEJAR A UN ESCRITOR ESTERIL!!!

-...

-Ignora eso por favor - dijo un muy calmado Usami mientras cerraba la puerta con una mano y tomaba a por el hombro a Miyagi con la otra.

-Después de esto... no tendré una infancia normal...- murmuró Miyagi.

-Vamos a tomar un poco de aire- ofreció Usami.

**_Afuera en el patio._**

-Vaya... lo necesitaba- dijo Usami aspirando profundamente. Miró a Usami de reojo- ¿qué pasa?

-Me pregunto... ¿Cómo estará Shinobu-chin?- le dijo Miyagi mientras se tomaba del mentón, pensativo.

Usami iba a decir algo pero entonces se escuchó una voz que retumbó en todo el hospital, rompiendo vidrios, haciendo temblar la infraestructura, marcando un 7 en la escala de Richter, es decir, una catastrofe.

-MALDITO MIYAGI!!! TE DENUNCIARÉ POR ESTO!!! QUIERES %&#·= CONMIGO? ENTONCES A LA SIGUIENTE SERÁS TÚ QUIEN ESTÉ AQUI!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!

-Vaya... si que grita como hombresito...

**_Unos minutos más tarde..._**

Ambos padres regresaron ala sala de espera, y el acto de los cigarrillos se repitió.

Al sentir el olor a humo, Nowaki despertó, se pasó una mano por la cabeza tratando de recordar porqué había caido y se había desmayado.

-Vaya... ¿qué paso?- dijo.

Al momento entró una enfermera.

-Doctor Kusama, por favor presentese en el pabellón A.

-Otra vez...?

-Es una emergencia...

-Tengo un pequeño dejavu respecto a esto...

-Felicidades. Es un saludable varón.

Nowaki recordó entonces.

-Ah... es cierto... ya do papá... ya me lo habían dicho hace unos minutos... gracias...

-Pero doctor, le avisaron del primero. Yo vendo a avisarle del segundo. - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Dos?!- casi gritó Nowaki sorprendido. Luego su expresión cambió a una con los ojos de perrito- Hiro-san...- fué lo último que dijo antes de volver a desmayarse.

-Vaya... eres patético- dijo Miyagi acercándose y moviendolo en el piso con un pié.

-Ah disculpe... Miyagi-san?- preguntó la enfermera.

-Si, soy yo.

-Y usted debe ser Usami-sensei.

-Ah...

-Felicidades!- dijo otra vez la enfermera.- son padres de un hermoso y saludable varon cada uno. Podrán ver a sus bebés en unos minutos... ah y también a sus parejas... hola?

Tanto Miyagi como Usami se encontraban en estado se Shock.

_Consecuencias del estado de shock:_ Desmayo.

_Consecuencia del desmayo:_ Una pobre enfermera que no tiene la más pájara idea de qué hacer en momentos como ese.

_Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

_Medidas de una enfermera desesperada:_ Levantar a los padres de una patada. Y no precisamente en el costado.

-Vendré a avisarles cuándo pueden ver a sus hijos.-les dijo al salir.

Y es quí donde nos quedamos. Los tres hombres fumando como locos, el doctor Tsumori exigiéndole una explicación a Nowaki y Nowaki tratando de tener una excusa creíble. (Sí, la verdad en este caso no sirve. Decir "Mi novio tuvo gemelos" es menos creíble que "mi perro envió mi tarea a China")

Nowaki fué salvado por la enfermera, quien tranquilamente entró a avisarles que ya podían ver a sus respectivos bebés.

* * *

Mariel: Jolín! esto fué heavy! T-T

Wara: Valió la pena ¬-¬

Lina: Comentarios plizzzz ^o^

Lhía: Eso si quieren que lo continuemos muajajajajaja!

Karen: Sempai... Asustas...

**Próximo capítulo: **

Las parejas se reunen. Los Ukes temen por la reaccion de sus Semes hacia sus hijitos. Un Miyagi despreocupado, un Usami celoso y un Nowaki sobreprotector. No dejen de leernos!

**Ya tenemos los bocetos de los hijos en youtube! (entrena nuestro perfil y ahi a nuestro channel de youtube :D)**

**GRACIAS POR LEERNOS! **


	2. Y despues

**Nota:** ^o^ muchísisisisisisisimas gracias por leernos (y no arrojarnos tomates o perseguirnos con antorchas xD) Gracias por sus comentarios chicas ^-^ nos inspiran, y si de algo les sirve, esto dá para mucho xD (claro, si les gusta leer). Espero lo disfruten tanto como nosotras escribiendolo (nos partimos de risa ante cada idea de Wara xD). Pero en serio! tuvimos que vestirla de Hitler para que nos de ideas! xD

Y esto nos inspira:

Fanfiction: Chicas continuen.  
Facebook: Pa cuando la continuación del fic?  
Youtube: (Más suscripciones)  
Metroflog: Continuen!  
E-mail: Queremos la continuación!

Ya captamos la idea... o continuamos o nos despedimos de nuestras cybervidas xD.

* * *

**Junjou Pregnancy**

**Capítulo 2: Y después... **

Miyagi entró a la habitación un tanto tembloroso. Al abrir la puerta vio a Shinobu descansando y aparentemente dormido.

Observó una pequeña cuna apoyada en la pared. Se acercó y vio a un hermoso bebé rubio durmiendo plácidamente.

-A primera vista… se parece a él…- se dijo.

Acercó su mano al pequeño bebé y éste le tomó por el dedo índice, apretando ligeramente. A miyagi le pareció que el corazón se le dividía y un pedazo era robado por el pequeño.

-Miyagi… - escuchó que lo llamaban. – Acércate…

El profesor se acercó hasta Shinobu, parándose al lado de la cama de éste.

-Acércate más… - le dijo, éste lo hizo.- Inclínate un poco…

-"Creo que sé lo que quiere" – se dijo a sí mismo. Se inclinó y cuando se disponía a besar a Shinobu…

-MALDITO! DÓNDE ESTABAS!?- le dijo este abandonando todo vestigio de debilidad y ahorcando a Miyagi con su corbata.

-Shinobu… yo… aire… hijo… huérfano… - le dijo a duras penas éste.

Shinobu lo soltó y Miyagi pudo respirar y recuperar su color natural. De pronto sintió que Shinobu se acercaba y se preparó para un nuevo round de "Colgar a Miyagi" pero no.

-Te… echaba de menos…- le dijo Shinobu apoyándose en su pecho y agarrándolo por la camisa. Miyagi sabía que ese "Te echaba de menos" significaba un "te amo" propio de Shinobu, y no pudo resistirse cuando éste levantó la mirada hacia él y vio sus hermosos ojos azules empañados en lágrimas.

Tomó el rostro de Shinobu entre sus manos y le dio un largo beso, como se lo había dado tiempo atrás en la playa.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de un tirón, sacando a la pareja de su atmósfera romántica:

1: Al ex suegro de Miyagi que, en este caso, volvía a ser su suegro.

2: A la ex mujer de Miyagi que, en este caso, ya perdió su chance de volver a ser su esposa. (Jajaja pobre ya no la pela! Jajaja… digo… que pena…)

Se separaron pero Shinobu permaneció con una mano sujetando la camisa de Miyagi.

-Papá... ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Es una pregunta interesante. Considerando que yo soy tu padre y soy abuelo por primera vez... aunque - miró a su hija mayor- creo que esperaba ese detalle de otra persona...

Risako, la hermana de Shinobu, cerró los ojos en actitud indiferente al comentario de su padre, pero cuando los abrió sólo pudo mirar con profundo odio a Miyagi, y luego, con una sonrisa en los labios avanzó hacia el bebé.

-Vaya es hermoso.-dijo al ver al niño.

-Si, como su padre. - le dijo Miyagi.

-Si estás hablando de Shinobu, es cierto. Espero no haya sacado lo tarado de ti.

- Al menos ya sabemos que no soy yo el que falla.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que es tuyo?

-¡Hermana! - dijo Shinobu colorado.- por supuesto que... es de él...

Miyagi sintió cómo la mano de Shinobu temblaba en su pecho. Posó su mano sobre la de él y lo volvió a besar (delante del suegro, que macho!) logrando que Shinobu se calmara un poco y se recostara otra vez.

-Tenemos que hablar. - le dijo muy serio a Risako mientras salían de la habitación.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero a los bebés no se los deja tirados por cualquier lado y...

-Lo amo….

-¿Eh?- Risako no sabia si había escuchado mal o simplemente quería escuchar mal.

-No voy a fallarle... como te fallé a ti. Es lo único que puedo prometerte. – con rostro decidido volvió a ingresar a la habitación, dejando sin palabras a su **EX** mujer.

* * *

-No lo entiendo... ¿por qué dos? - Se preguntaba Hiro en su cuarto mientras sostenía en brazos a uno de los gemelos y veía al otro dormir a su lado. - será a causa de...

_**Memorias de Hiro-san:**_

_**Se abre el telón.**_

Nowaki: ¡Hiro-san!, ¡Hiro-san! a ti te gusta leer, ¿verdad?

Hiro: ¿Eh?, ah... si.

Nowaki: Mira el nuevo libro que me dio sempai!

Libro: Kamasutra XXXtremo. No apto para menores de 90 años.

Hiro: ¿Qué demonios es esto?... *mirando el libro* Esto es prácticamente imposible para un ser humano normal... y no se tu pero yo solo tengo dos brazos…no como el tipo de la foto u_ u ...

Nowaki: *Mirando con ojos de perrito... de perrito pervertido* Hiro-san n_n

Hiro: o_OU he... tú... ¿porqué me miras así?

_**Se cierra el telón. Fin de la obra. Aplausos.**_

-Vaya... el libro advertía de un posible paro cardiaco, fracturas menores, trastornos mentales o traumas en la infancia, ¡pero no mencionaba nada de que yo quedara con un problema doble!

La puerta se abrió y entro Nowaki. Pero luego de cerrar la puerta se quedó observando la escena por unos segundos.

-Hiro-san...- Nowaki simplemente agacho la mirada casi con un gesto de melancolía, intento muchas veces articular palabras entendibles, pero la lengua se le trababa sola y finalmente en un tono suave, prácticamente un susurro pregunto- ¿qué somos?

-¿A qué te refieres? - Hiroki sabía la respuesta correcta. Pero no era su estilo decir cosas tan…cursis.

Nowaki respiró hondo tratando de no agobiarse ante la persona que amaba.

-En estos momentos... - hizo una pausa, como dudando si pronunciar la pregunta otra vez, pero la dijo tan suave como antes-... ¿qué somos?...

-Eso es obvio tonto. - una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó ligeramente en el rostro del demonio Kamijou y pronuncio con seguridad- Nosotros…ahora…Somos una familia.

Nowaki no pudo ver este pequeño gesto y aun sin levantar la mirada pronuncio….

-Sabes... Hiro-san?... creo que ya lo sabía.

* * *

De repente la tercera puerta se abrió con golpe sordo.

-¡¡¡Usami-senseeeeeeeeeiiiiiiii!!!-una Aikawa totalmente frenética. Se acerco violentamente al escritor, tomándolo de la camisa mientras lo agitaba con fuerza sobrehumana- ¡me enteré que usted acaba de tener a su hijo!!!!!!!! – grito estrepitosamente haciendo que las alarmas anti incendios comenzaran a sonar.

-Ahhhh... Seh... ¬_¬

-n nU je je je, Aikawa-san que la trae por aquí? - dijo Misaki sabiendo que el escritor no diría una sola palabra mas y meneando al niño en sus brazos para que no se despertara ante tales gritos…

-hooo Misaki-kun déjame….. Déjame… verlo- pronuncio con un tono tan terrorífico que el viejo de SAW se queda al nivel de Floricienta a lado de Aikawa.

- O oU tómelo pero no me haga daño por favor – le entregó al bebe con cuidado como si en cualquier momento aquel pequeño se fuera a romper.

Y la mujer pensó "que ojos de color mas extraño, casi puedo decir que es la mescla perfecta de estas dos personas que tengo aquí delante, bueno como todo en esta vida hay dos posibilidades:

1.- Esta pareja de hombres se ama tanto que nada en su vida puede ser solo de uno de ellos, si no que todo, no solo su alma, o corazón si no simplemente todo deben compartirlo,

2.- Este es el resultado de "ejercicios" extremos en algún trapecio o en cualquier caso una licuadora O o"…. Aikawa lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia Usami como esperando ver aquel rostro de satisfacción de un padre, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con un ceño fruncido y un libro abierto. Disimulando un poco la mujer se acerco al oído del más joven y le susurro.

- Misaki-kun no crees que sensei esta un poco extra…..- no pudo ni terminar la oración al momento que vio a Misaki decaer, de repente, en una depresión. Quizá no era el momento de preguntar, pero deseó desde lo más profundo que no fuera un altercado grave, en estos instantes Aikawa sabia mejor que nadie que era la primera y ultima oportunidad de Usami para ser feliz.

-"Ojala no la eche a la basura" - pensó casi suspirando con pesar. Se vio interrumpida por el sonido de unos gentiles golpes de la puerta y vio como el escritor se paraba con parsimonía para abrir la puerta.

- Nii-chan??????- dijo Misaki levantando la vista un poco para dar con la de su hermano que por cierto ni le respondió el saludo.

- Oh… Oh… dios mío- se acerco hacia Aikawa con los brazos extendidos y tan lentamente que parecía que sus zapatos fueran los de robocob o que previamente hubiera visto Forrest Gump.

-hola Misaki-kun… cuanto tiempo- se escucho una tímida vos por de parte de su cuñada.

- nee-chan que bueno que estés aquí n n

- Si, vine para verte y acompañar a tu herman…..- el sonido de algo golpeando el piso los distrajo de su conversación. – hay dios mío sabia que esto pasaría…

Panorama de la sala 3 de partos:

Misaki: n_nU jejeje

Aikawa: O_o

Usami: u_u

Manami: ¬ ¬U

Takahiro desmayado en el piso antes de llegar al bebe: _

Misaki decidió seguir con la conversación…

-Y que los trae por aquí? – Preguntó logrando que todos ignoraran a la persona desmayada en medio de la habitación.

- Es que tu hermano se entero de que estabas embarazado hace unos cuantos días, teníamos que estar aquí hace una semana, pero no quise traerlo …tu sabes… él es muy…..

El pobre hermano de Misaki se levanta como puede, captando la atención de todos, estira su brazo hasta casi tocar al pequeño y ….- haaaaa- vuelve a caer desmayado.

Todos: Mmmhhhh

Continuaron…

- tu sabes es que el es muy sentimental y yo no quería causarles problemas.- se dirigió hacia Aikawa.

-HUUuujjjuuu.

-Ohhhh… ¿qué fue eso?- dijo aristocráticamente.

- jejeje n nU nee-chan creo que estas pisando a mi nii-chan

- Ah… si, si perdón…. – dijo como quién no quiere la cosa - Disculpe me puede prestar un instante a mi pequeño sobrino? – lo tomo entre sus brazos con tanta naturalidad que Misaki se sorprendió. Él no se podía comparar a ella, la verdad era que Misaki sujetaba al pequeño torpemente casi temeroso como si de repente se le fuera a resbalar por entre los brazos.

- Bueno entonces aprovechare para salir a comprar un poco de café para sensei, que seguro no durmió nada…

- ¿Qué?… ¿que me paso?... Estaba...yo…hospital…Misaki… be…bebe…- dijo Takahiro despertandose y mirando hacia su esposa quien aún tenía en brazos al pequeño "Misakito" - AAaaaaa. – con una gran sonrisa la mujer le entrego el pequeño a Misaki y aun con esa enorme sonrisa se acerco a sus esposo nuevamente inconsciente, alzo el pie ante la mirada asustada de Usami y la confundida de Misaki, entonces bajo de golpe el pie aplastando con el tacón sus…..

- haaaaaa!!!!!!!!!.... – ese grito ni los del grupo Kiss se lo echaban señoras y señores- no diooossssss por que me quitas lo que yo más quierooooooo????? Matame a miiiiii T T….

- Nee..nee-chan?

- Si mi bizcochito?

- No…. No es nada jejeje n_nU

* * *

-Vaya… no creo que visitar al demonio Kamijou sea una buena opción… pero es mi sensei favorito… - pensaba un estudiante de claros ojos azules, pelo negro y un mechón rojo, que se dirigía rumbo a la habitación de Hiro-san. – me pregunto… ¿cómo le habrá ido a su esposa en el parto?

Siguió caminando hasta dar con la habitación u cuando abrió la puerta no dio crédito a lo que veía. (Nota: Hiro-san acunando a un bebé que no deja de llorar, con la bata del hospital puesta y recostado en una camilla de hospital.)

-Kamijou… sensei??? – preguntó en voz alta.

-Ah eres tú… aver… tenías nombre de niña y…

-Soy Megumi… sensei- se acercó un poco- disculpe… es extraño que lo pregunte, ¿y su esposa?

-¿Eh? –Hiro cayó en cuenta luego de unos segundos – Ah… pues… lo tuve yo… jejejeje… era por esto que he faltado los últimos tres meses (por esto y por que Nowaki era el colmo de sobreprotector.)

-Entonces usted… tiene a alguien…- el joven alumno captó la idea y su mente empezó a volar.

_**Cine mental de Megumi:**_

Pareja perfecta para el demonio Kamijou:

- Cuerpo de Sumo. (Peso mayor a 250 kilos.)

- Una cicatriz en medio del rostro como un Yakuza.

- Una mafia de, al menos, 300 hombres, todos enmascarados y portando armas.

- Algo parecido a unos cuernos de diablo saliendo de su cabeza.

- Un pié en el infierno…

El cine mental iba a incluir algunas cosas más pero en ese momento entró Nowaki.

-Hiro-san, ya traje los biberones para los bebés…- se detuvo y miró al alumno cambiando su expresión por completo- quién es este?

-Ah… gracias Nowaki… verás es mi alumno y… - No pudo continuar porque Nowaki agarró al alumno por la muñeca y lo jaló fuera de la habitación.

-No está permitido que lo visiten – le dijo al alumno.

-¿Qué?... pero si aún es hora de visitas – dijo éste mirando su reloj.

Nowaki en un gesto de rudeza posó la palma de su mano contra la pared acercando su rostro al del alumno y dejando atrás todo vestigio de amabilidad.

-No para Hiro-san. – le dijo molesto. – No te le acerques.

El alumno miró a Nowaki confundido mientras éste a su vez, le daba la espalda y volvía a entrar a la habitación.

-Es peor de lo que imaginaba…- se dijo a sí mismo.- De todas formas iré a visitarle a su casa luego.

* * *

_**De noche, luego de que todas las visitas se fueron.**_

_**Habitación de Misaki.**_

Por motivos fuera del alcance de los padres, el pequeño se pudo a llorar, despertando así a Misaki.

-Hummmm... está llorando... creo que debo...- intentó moverse pero no pudo. Entonces notó a Usami-san a su lado abrazándolo pesadamente, como sólo él lo podría hacer.

-Usami-san...- dijo medio dormido, logrando despertar al escritor.- Nuestro hijo está llorando...

-Ah... -dirigió una mirada a la cuna del bebé.- Cállate Shirohiko...

-No funciona así te dire... y veo que ya le has conseguido un nombre...

Usami se levantó fastidiado y se dirigió a la cuna del bebé. Lo levantó en brazos y lo movió un poco logrando así que se calmara.

-"Vaya... esto es sencillo." - Pensó. Luego recorrió un mechón de cabello (color ceniza por si acaso) del rostro del pequeño. - "Me pregunto... ¿de qué color serán sus ojos?"- sin darse cuenta empezó a picar con el dedo una mejilla del bebé. El pequeño empezó a abrir los ojos y...

-Aaaaahhh...- trató de ahogar su grito de terror al notar que el pequeño tenía un ojo verde y el otro púrpura. - ¿Tendrá que ver conque le piqué el ojo?- se preguntó.

**Habitación de Hiro-San.**

-De verdad pienso que yo también debería ocuparme de ellos... al menos de uno... digo, al final de cuentas también son mis hijos - reclamaba un poco molesto Hiro-san.

-Hiro-san, de verdad está bien.- Le dijo Nowaki mientras sentado en una silla acunaba a uno de los bebés en sus brazos y con un pié movía la cuna del otro.

-Como sea...- dijo resignado Hiro - Nowaki...

-¿Si?

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerme encerrado sin dejarme ir a dar clases?

-Tres meses n-n- dijo muy sonriente Nowaki.

-¡QUE!

-¡Hiro-san, vas a despertarlos!

-"Rayos" - pensó Hiroki - "Me trata peor que a inválido".

**Habitación de Shinobu.**

Miyagi-sensei: -.- zzzZZZZ

Shinobu: -_- zzzZZZZZZZ

Ryuusen: ¬___¬ (pensando en su pequeña cabeza de bebé algo muy parecido a: Par de vagos y resignandose) -___-zzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ

* * *

Ah jolín! fin del capítulo. Perdon por hacerlo tan largo chicas!!! _ Pero nuevamente queríamos agradecerles por leernos.

**Next Episodio xD:** Escape del hospital, preocupaciones de los ukes, y un poco del desarrollo de los pequeños. (Siii... este fic da para rato.) Y no importa qué, seguiremos con la historia hasta el final! (nos reunimos todos los sábados para tratar de escribir el sgte capítulo.)

**Nota:** Ya tenemos bien dibujados y a color a los hijos ^o^ en , los links en nuestro perfil. Ja ne!!!

* * *

**_Rinoa-Diethel:_** Muchísimas gracias por leernos y ser la primera valiente en dejarnos un review ^o^ esperamos te haya gustado este capítulo y sigas comentandonos y leyendonos en los siguientes ^-^ te esperamos!!! *-* (viste que pusimos a Shinobu-chin al principio? *-* es tan adorable!!!)

**_Angel tiaiel:_** Si que si! exige y se os dará dicen, jejeje. Aquí tienes la continuación, y pues muchas gracias por alentarnos! Sobre la secuencia de eventos, creo que tendremos más cuidado en explicarlo de ahora en adelante ^-^U somos muy desordenadas ¬_¬ y recién lo noto T-T.

**_-Kaoru Kitazawa-:_** Primaaa!!! T^T tu nos inspiras con tus historias twincestuosas xD cuando no tengo inspiración siempre sirve leer Nausea & Silence xD (eh! se ha vuelto mi best seller personal ok?) jejeje espero nos sigas leyendo y no te vayas otra vez de vacaciones a la playa, descuidandonos al Chucho y a mi xD.

_**Amaterasu:**_ ^o^ aqui la continuación como lo pediste! *-* y no te preocupes, habrán más ukes gritones de aqui en adelante! _ seh! y esperamos que sigas leyendonos y pidiendo la continuación *-*U!

_**Candy-leyz:**_ Veo que te gusto el pequeño Shirohiko ^-^ y sí, toda coincidimos en que es el que mejor le salió a nuestra mangaka (Lhía-sempai) es que ella es re-fan de Junjou Romantica y justo en ese momento le hicimos ver un amv de Misaki x Usami xD. Gracias por leernos y tomarte la molestia de ver a los peques ^o^ ya los tenemos en deviantart, el link en nuestro profile.

_**Kmil-chan:**_ Ves que de vez en cuando es bueno probar cosas nuevas? *-* una más a nuestra mafia yakuza del m-preg xD Banzai!!! *-*U esperamos sigas leyendonos y seas fan de este y los demás capítulos n-n

**_XOo-KhareHchanN-oOX: _**Tardé 5 minutos copiando tu nombre xD jejeje pero querida, aquí tienes la segunda parte (y a Hiro-san tambien *-*) y no te preocupes, habrá mucho de Hiro-san en los sgtes capis.

**_Hitomi Kaliner:_** T-T el destino ha dispuesto que nos encontremos en cuanta página haya no? xD espero que tanto aqui en fanfiction como en youtube estés presente en nuestras actualizaciones ^-^ y muchas gracias por acompañarnos en ambas cuentas *-* (y no botarnos tomates xD)

_**Pelusa/Natsuo:**_ *-* mi hermana visciosa de los Zeros! gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leernos y tambien por escribir fanfics de Natsuo y Youji, que lastimosamente no hay muchos... y tenemos que escribir urgente una carta a Yun Kouga y EXIGIR un beso entre esos dos! _ yeah!

_**Kumiko-Kori:**_ A tí tambien, domo arigatou por leernos! xD (ok, no soy precisamente profesora de lingüistica japonesa xD) y pues, el tema central de JJ Romántica será eso, que Usami estará un tanto celoso de su pequeño hijo por la atención de Misaki-kin (wara: Nooo!!! Usami-san es bueno T-T). Espero nos sigas leyendo! *-* y espero veas al pequeño "Misakito" a color (aunque se vea un poco raro xD)

_**Nanamiii:**_ Jajaja, si, yo tambien tiendo a asustar a mi madre cuando rio xD marco un 8 en escala de Richter y vos? xD pues muchas gracias por los comentarios y al notar que notas (que redundante) nuestros horrores ortográficos (porque errores no son) veo que lees nuestro fic con atención T-T eso si nos emociona, muchas gracias!

_**Near118:**_ T-T gracias por acompañarnos tanto aqui como en youtube ^o^ si no fuera porque me avisaste, creo que esto lo subía el lunes, porque ya estaba enojada con el asunto este de fanfiction Y-Y y sigue con tus fics! Que yo seguire con este y aver si escibimos uno en sociedad no? xD no dejes de escribir! tienes el don! *-*

_**Lhía:**_ xD bien que sabia que eras vos jejeje. Pero esta chido nuestro fic no? T-T sempai tienes que dejar el pilfrut y los libros de vampiros a las 3 de la mañana xD. Oy ves cuanta demanda tienen tus dibujos? T^T estamos orgullosas de ti Lhía-sempai T_T

**_Midashi_star: _**Gracias por leernos y los dibujos de los hijos los puedes ver en deviantart, el link está en nuestro profile. ^o^ gracias por leernos!!! no lo dejes de hacer ok?? ;D


	3. ¿Paternidad o tortura?

****

Respondemos los reviews al final.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

*Saltando como monitos* xD

**

* * *

**

Junjou Pregnancy

_**Capítulo 3.- ¿Paternidad o tortura?**_

Usami exhaló sonoramenten mientras se recostaba en un mullido sillón de su sala, al lado de Suzuki-san. Frente a él se encontraba Misaki, quien acunaba a su bebé en brazos.

-Al fin paz…- dijo Usami-sensei.

-Sí – contestó Misaki – y más si consideramos los sucesos de esta mañana…

_Sucesos de la mañana que Misaki desearía olvidar. _

Luego de una revisión médica ligera, el doctor dispuso que Misaki ya podía dejar el hospital, luego de haber pasado tres días ahí.

Usami empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que iba Misaki con el bebé, dispuesto a llevarlos a su auto, donde previamente ya había acomodado los regalos recibidos.

Llegaron al primer piso.

**

* * *

**

Miyagi se encontraba ordenando los regalos que le habían llevado al hospital, cargándolos en un bolso al hombro. Miyagi pensó que los tres días en el hospital serían un fastidio ya que esperaba un bebé chillón full time. Pero Ryuusen era muy tranquilo.

-De verdad… me preocupa.- dijo Shinobu acunando a su bebé.

-Gracias pero estoy bien.

-¡Tú no idiota! Me refiero a Ryuusen.

-Ah… le has puesto un nombre tan extraño.

-¿Tenías algo mejor en mente?

Miyagi miró a Shinobu por unos segundos. Se arregló la corbata, pasó una mano por su cabello y puso una expresión de "genio" en su cara. Como si fuera a revelar el secreto del mundo.

-You Miyagi II- dijo.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que puedes con esto?- preguntó Hiro-san a Nowaki en vista de que llevaba a uno de los gemelos en sus brazos y con el otro empujaba la silla de ruedas donde iba éste con el otro gemelo.

-Claro que sí, Hiro-san. Tu tranquilo.

-Vaya… no imaginaba que se les diera por permanecer despiertos toda la noche…-dijo Hiro-san recordando las últimas tres noches en las que los bebés lloraban si se los separaba en distintas cunas.

-Hiro-san, ¿pensaste en los nombres?

-Ah…- se fijó en el bebé de cabellos azulados que llevaba en los brazos.- Este es Yukiya… y el que se me parece es Arashi.

(**N/A:** Yukiya: Nevada, al menos eso creemos... Arashi: Tormenta. Se ve que estábamos inspiradas en Nowaki n_nU)

**

* * *

**

Las tres parejas, cada una se dirigía a la puerta principal del primer piso para retornar a sus hogares pero...

_**Panorama del primer piso:**_

Usami: ¿H¡roki?

Hiro-san: ¿Profesor Miyagi?

Miyagi: ¡El chico alto!

Nowaki: ¡El profesor chiflado!

Misaki: Takahashi Misaki n_n

Shinobu: ¬_¬U

Iban a preguntar algo pero fueron interrumpidos por una Aikawa desesperada que entró al hospital.

-¡Usami-sensei! ¡hay un montón de reporteros ahi afuera que quieren tener las imágenes de su bebé!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supieron?- preguntó Misaki.

-Han debido verme metiendo cosas de bebé en mi auto.

-Pero Usami-san... no creo que lo supusieran sólo por eso...

-Misaki… si ves un animal con forma de pato, tiene patas de pato y dice cuac como pato, ¡entonces es un pato!... si ves a un hombre cargando cosas de bebé, con cara de cansancio y trasnochado...

-Ya entendí Usami-san.

-¡Sensei! ¡tenemos que hacer algo!-gritó Aikawa.

-Yo tengo un plan. n-n- dijo Nowaki

**

* * *

**-Estamos presentando, en directo, la entrada del hospital donde se rumorea que el conocidísimo escritor Usami Akihiko, tuvo su primogénito.- decía una reportera excesivamente maquillada mientras la cámara enfocaba la entrada/salida del hospital, además del estacionamiento.

De pronto, vieron salir a una persona, con un sobretodo gris, un sombrero en la cabeza, una bufanda al rededor del cuello que le tapaba hasta la nariz y lentes oscuros empujando una silla de ruedas sobre la que iba otra persona de similar atuendo, solo que cargando un "bebé".

-¡Es Usami-Sensei!- gritó la reportera apuntando a la pareja. Entonces "Usami" echó a correr empujando la silla de ruedas, siendo seguido por una multitud de camarógrafos, paparazzis, entrevistadores y fans.

_Cuando se vació el estacionamiento:_

-Nowaki... eres un genio. -dijo Hiro-san sacando su cabeza y observando al patio vacio.

-Gracias Hiro-san.

-Etto... de verdad muchas gracias...- le dijo Misaki.

_**Plan de Nowaki:**_

Pedirle un favor a Tsumori-sempai y a Aikawa-san.

Originalmente vestir a Tsumori como Usami y hacer que Aikawa-san lleve un bebé de juguete en los brazos.

Pero Aikawa-san prefirió llevar los pantalones.

_**Los resultados:**_

Aikawa-san y Tsumori sempai corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo, seguidos de una muchedumbre, a su vez, Tsumori-sempai ya tuvo tres preinfartos viendo cómo Aikawa esquivaba autos, camiones, perros y gatos y lo llevaba por lo que le pareció una dimensión desconocida.

Tsumori-sempai: FÍJATE POR DONDE ME LLEVAS MUJER!

Aikawa-san: GRACIAS A DIOS QUE JUEGO MARIO KART!!!

**

* * *

**

Libres de toda molestia, las parejas pudieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. Y entonces empezó lo bueno.

-Aaaahhh... que bien que estamos en casa.- dijo Miyagi entrando a su departamento.- ahora podré descansar un mes más del trabajo...

-¡Miyagi! ¡no seas flojo!

-¿Eh?... ¡pero Shinobu-chin! ¡estoy muy cansado!

-Yo fui quien cargó con el bebé si no lo notaste...- se calló. Notó cómo se sonrojaba al recordarlo.

Miyagi se acercó a Shinobu y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Si... han sido nueve meses de tortuosa abstinencia para mi.

-Miyagi...

Se besaron largamente, como queriendo recuperar cada momento separados. Sin darse cuenta, Shinobu** terminó en el cuarto de Miyagi.**

Empieza el acto del Funky Funky, damas y caballeros!.

-Miyagi... espera...- le dijo Shinobu mientras éste se deshacía de su ropa.

-¡Ya esperé nueve meses!

-Pero aún no puedo ademas... ¿y si el chiste del embarazo vuelve a repetirse?

-Pues se repite nomas.

-¡Baka! ¡eres un irresponsable!

-¡No lo soy!

-¡Sí lo eres!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Perderías tu cabeza si no la llevaras pegada a tu cuerpo!

-¡Y tú perderías a Ryuusen si no... espera!

Ambos cayeron en cuenta de que "algo" faltaba.

En el estacionamiento de la casa de Miyagi, encerrado en el asiento trasero del auto se encontraba un pequeño bebé abandonado cruelmente por sus irresponsables padres.

Ryuusen: (pensando otra vez) Par de vagos irresponsables ¬-¬ me abandonaron y se olvidaron de mi otra vez. (Resignandose) Ya que... -___-zzzzZZZZZZZ

**

* * *

**

Nowaki había salido a comprar algunas cosas para su nueva familia.

"Ya tengo... lo que siempre había deseado"- pensaba. - "Un hogar."

Estaba de camino rumbo a su casa cuando lo pensó. Hiro-san tendría que deshacerse de uno de los cuartos de libros para dárselo a los bebés. Tendría que deshacerse de algunas cosas.

-¿Se deshará de algunos libros?... vaya... cómo hará espacio Hiro-san?- se preguntó Nowaki.

Obtuvo su respuesta cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y vió sus maletas fuera.

-Hiro-san ¬_¬U

* * *

_**Volvemos con Misaki y Usami.**_

Usami se levantó de la silla que tenía frente a su escritorio para darse un descanso. Misaki mientras tanto se encontraba jugando con el pequeño Shirohiko quien se encontraba vestido con un pijama de osito.

-Vamos... ¿cuándo me dejarás ver tus ojos?- le dijo al bebé mientras acariciaba su rostro. Usami al escucharlo se estremeció ligeramente recordando el incidente de la primera noche.

-Ah... Misaki... sobre eso...

-Ve a descansar... - le dijo mirándole con una expresión serena en el rostro. - Tienes que descansar ahora y terminar esa novela que estás escribiendo. Ya venciste el plazo de entrega, ¿no?

-Pues...

-No se diga más entonces! - dijo mientras subía los primeros cinco escalones al segundo piso, empujando a Usami así a su descanso.

Cuando Usami cerró la puerta, Misaki cambió su expresión serena por una mas bien... diabólica.

-Como si no te conocierda, baka Usami- decía mientras buscaba en la laptop del escritor su última novela.- bien sé que escribirás sobre un pobre Uke embarazado, ¿a que si?, ya verás... ya verás...

Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. Misaki dejó su intento de sabotaje y fue a abrir. Lo que vió ante sus ojos... lo hizo temblar...

-OTRA VEZ EL EFECTO DE LAS USAMONAS!!!!!!!!!! T---T (y por algún motivo, parece que Shirohiko las hace más fuertes T-T)

**

* * *

Notas del siguiente capítulo:** El bebé de Usami y Misaki aparentemente raptado? uno de los gemelos dice su primera palabra... y por algún motivo Nowaki entra en coma de celos y el bebé de padres flojos, resulta un pequeño terrorista aún más flojo y rebelde.

**Notas finales:**

Mariel: PERDONENME!!! Sé que me atrasé en escribirlo y que este capítulo está muy corto y que no merezco que sigan leyendo! pero de verdad que todas las demás chicas ya me dieron las ideas, solo que últimamente han sucedido una serie de eventos desafortunados, (entiendase Feria Japón-Bolivia y Cosplay). Como sé que este capítulo no está tan bueno... prometo super hiper mega recontra rajarme para los siguientes ^o^ además que ahora sigue el desarrollo de los pequeños, y luego seguiremos con un fanfic que hablará netamente de la juventud de los niños. (Mucho love! *-*) obvio, también de los padres, años más tarde.

Wara: ¡Jolin! Tanto tardas! ¡Cortate una Buby! ¡en serio!

Lhía: Iré por el triciclo. (Nota: cuando se le sube el azucar, se parece al muñeco ese que sale en Saw)

Lina: *-* Yo ya tengo un fic original que lo subo pronto! (Mary! subilo! ¬-¬ o te mato.)

**

* * *

**

_**Reviews:**_

**Nanamiii:** ¿Otro fic donde Hiroki tiene mellizos? ¿donde? ahhhh ya me dieron ganas de leerlo T-T siiii jejejeje. Bueno, creo que este capítulo, si bien no está tan bueno como los otros (esa idea tengo...) al menos anda mas decentito ¿no?. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y por ser la primera en comentar el segundo capítilo, espero también seas la primera en leer este ;) ¡bye!

**Near118:** A ti ya casi no te veo por youtube T-T y ya eres parte de nuestra cyberfamilia! xD jejejeje espero con ansias el poder escribir un fanfic contigo, y que esta historia siga pareciéndote atrayente y divertida. Reportate ams a menudo pues T-T y no te olvides de tu "familia escribe yaoi" XD

**Rinoa Diethel: **Ah querida! con tu comentario nos diste muchísimas más ideas y lograste que nuestra imaginación volara *-* muchas gracias! (ya estábamos out de ideas xD) en serio! muchísimas gracias. Ya tenemos algo más para escribir, y espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Kareh-chan:** xD perdon! la flojera de copiar tu nombre T-T jejeje y si! me pillaste, me inspiré en el chiquito de lovely complex para crear a Megumi xD que super observadora! y yo que pensaba que nadie iba a notar el pequeño detalle... (de verdad, pequeño xD) ay adore esa serie *-* y ahora te toca extrañar a Egoist xD (ya extrañaste a Misaki y Shinobu) jejeje.

**Psyco-kaye:** Entre Psycos nos entendemos ya te dije xD jejeje gracias! y créeme, el bebé tendrá muchas otras cosas mejores que pensar de ahora en adelante xD.

**Kumiko-Kori:** Bueno... no actualicé tan pronto... pero está actualizado como puedes ver ^o^ no me pegues! _U jijijiji pero no te preocupes, Shirohiko se quedará con los ojos de distinto color, y se pondrá mas tierno cada vez ^-^.

**Kaoru-Kit... Prima!!:** XD jajajaja esto ya es normal jajaja pues recien te entiendo eso de que cuando no estás inspirada... ni qué hacer T-T apenas y logré escribir esto, pero espero que te guste y sigas leyendo las cosas raras que se me da, a mi y a mi grupo, por escribir. Y pues, sigo esperando que publiques tus historias que me matan *o*

_**Harumi Phoenix:**_ No te preocupes, Usami va a empezar a preocuparse por su hijo una vez que asimile lo de "ser padre" :) debe ser un poco complicado para él, y más porque (te adelanto esto) tiene algo de celos porque piensa que Shirohiko le roba la atención de Misaki. Ya pero ya verás cómo y las cosas se arreglan ^o^.

**Amaterasu:** Jejejeje muchísimas gracias por leernos! a todas ustedes les agradecemos el que nos lean y pues, seria genial que se pongan de acuerdo y ustedes también se reunan y hagan una historia como ésta, no importando qué tan raro pueda estar xD es algo genial el estar entre amigas y ver las genialidades que salen de las más chistosas del grupo, o tambien ideas imaginativas, nunca sabrán lo mucho que pueden descubrir de sus amigas al estar reunidas una tarde escribiendo yaoi xD eso si une como a familia! :D y aqui la explicación del comportamiento de Usami: Siente un grado de celos porque piensa que Shirohiko le roba a Misaki, es decir, ya no tendrá a Misaki las 24 horas del día para él solo. Es un poquito egoista pero solo si se trata de Misaki. Ya verán cómo y es buen padre. Sigannos leyendo chicas (y chico si hay alguno XD en nuestro grupo hay o_O seh... mi primo...y es gay.)

**Angel tiaiel:** Seh... no eres la única a la que sus familiares le miran raro xD pero muchas gracias por leernos, veo que nos acompañas en el fic y te lo agradezco profundamente T^T y así te miren como a punto de internarte en el psiquiátrico, espero que nos sigas acompañando.

**Nina Lee:** Bueno, aquí ya viste mas o menos (muy general) cómo se le da a Usami cuidar al su pequeño, pero en el capítulo que sigue verás mucho más, eso sí te lo aseguro :D. Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Lorena:** Aquí, a pedido tuyo, tienes la tercera parte querida! espero que nos sigas leyendo ^-^ gracias!

**Midashi_star:** Gracias por leernos y también por ver los dibujos T^T lo apreciamos de verdad. Espero el capítulo te haya gustado. (Insisto en que no estuvo muy bueno T-T) y si no te gustó, para el siguiente te juro que me super pongo las pilas y lo hago mucho mejor! *-*

**Andy galadrim:** Jejejeje a ti te debo dos reviews xD muchas gracias por leernos y pues aquí la aclaración a tu pequeña duda: Megumi es un personaje que inventamos de última hora, no está en el anime de Junjou, pero es quien dará un poco de pimienta ala relación de Nowaki y Hiro-san. ^o^ muchas gracias por leernos y bienvenida como nueva lectora nuestra :3

**Danifra:** Jajaja entendemos muy bien los estados de shock, solo que los que padecemos en mi grupo son mas bien parecidos a los actos que hacen los monitos cuando estan enojados jejejeje n_nU pero querida, aqui la continuación para que no entres en estado de coma. ^o^ gracias por el review!

**Nat-chan07:** Me di una pasada por tu perfil y me llevé una megasorpresota. Eres la autora de "Conectate conmigo"!, es el fic de Lain que más amé en mi vida y el que más he leido! (Llevo tiempito aquí en fanfiction) Dios quiso que nos encontráramos en este extraño fic m-preg T-T jolín no lo puedo creer! Y justo hace una semana estaba pensando en ese fic. (No me mires raro xD) qué pequeño es el mundo. Y pues, muchas gracias por leernos, y me saludas a tus amigas del chat yaoi si? xD no son las chavas de Amaterasu?

* * *

**Si ves el botoncito abajo que dice Review this Story/Chapter y le das click, estás ayudando a una buena causa y dando ánimos a un grupo de otakus visciosas por el yaoi para seguir escribiendo ^^**


	4. Desarrollo tortuoso

Wara: Aquí con la continuación del fic, muchas gracias por esperarlo y darnos ánimos. Se merecen una biblioteca de m-preg cada una de ustedes!

Lina: Y maten a la Mari que no tenía tiempo de ecribirlo n_n

Mariel: o_O la universidad ¬¬ facultad de medicina T-T

Wara: Shhh... Lina! no la vendas!

Mariel: Gracias Warita! T-T tu siempre me defiendes y me entiendes... Lhía-sempai y usted... Lhía sempai?!

Lhía: *con su ejercito de Armadillos en triciclos* Atrapenla!!!!

**Explicaciones al embarazo:** Solo en este fanfic el embarazo en los hombres es natural, jejejejejejeje,

SOY EL NUEVO DIOS DE ESTE MUNDO Y ASI QUE TODOS HACEN LO QUE YO DIGA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

Lhía : Etto… y tu que haces aquí Kira?, tu fan fic ya caduco hace mucho, desde que mataste a L yo te mande a hacer palomitas en Plutón. Así que fuchilas de aquí!!!!

Kira: Maldita, ya me las pagaras

Lhía: Asi, mira como tiemblo!!!!

Kira: Ya veras pinchare las llantas de tu triciclo

Lhía: maltito tu , tu ….Wara yo te elijo!!! Ataca a Kira!!!!!

Wara: Pikachu!!! Ven aquí papasito!!!....

Silencio rotundo

Samuel: Bueno mejor sigo con la historia, aquí ya no queda nada que se pueda describir. Wara... estas violando a Kira?!

* * *

**Junjou Pregnancy**

**Capítulo 4: Desarrollo tortuoso.**

Misaki era un extraño especimen de la raza humana.

1: Poseía unas extrañas hormonas que atraían específicamente a los miembros de la familia Usami.

2: Las denominadas "Usamonas" eran hereditarias.

3: Shirohiko atraía Usamis de dos en dos.

-Ah... papá Usami... y... Haruhiko-san... un gusto verlos.

-Sabes a qué hemos venido, ¿no?.

-Etto... ¡a hablar de tallados de oso!

-Error...

El padre y el hermano de Usami entraron a la casa pisando a Misaki (Literalmente). Iban a acercarse al pequeño niño cuando...

-Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó un muy molesto Usami al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre los otros dos y levantaba al bebé en brazos.

-Obviamente, visitar a la pequeña plaga... digo, alegría- dijo su hermano con una cara no muy alegre que digamos.

-Olvidenlo. - Dijo Usami saliendo con el bebé aun en brazos, siendo seguido por su hermano.

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, luego regresaron Usami y su hermano a la sala, para tomar un poo de té.

-¿Y qué nombre tiene? - preguntó secamente el padre de Usami.

-Shirohiko...

-Eh?- confusión general.

Nota:

Akihiko: Algo relacionado con el Otoño.

Fuyuhiko: Relacionado con el invierno.

Haruhiko: Relacionado con la primavera (ja que maric... digo... podía llamarse Samuel sin tanto problema.)

-No estarias esperando que se llamara "Natsuhiko", ¿o si?- preguntó Usami a su padre.

-Era una opción...

Mientras tanto Usami se encontraba buscando la mejor forma de esconder a su pequeño de las siniestras garras de su "Querido" hermano.

Primera opción: Era la cocina, la cual fué rechazada al ver que al pequeño le atraían los cuchillos, logrando así que Usami cambiara su expresión por una más bien tétrica al ver cómo él pequeño tomaba en sus manos un cuchillo y mostraba su habilidad "innata" para clavarlo en la mesa.

Segunda Opción: El cuarto de trabajo de Usami. Pero cambió de opinión, con una expresión peor a la anterior, al ver como el niño tomó uno de sus borradores de una novela BL (que debería haber entregado hace un mes), y empezaba a partir las hojas por la mitad. U

Y después de haber probado en todos los cuartos existentes en el departamento, sólo le quedó:

Última opción:El cuarto de los peluches.

Pensando:

1: Un niño no puede destruir un peluche. (Solo babearlo)

2: A no ser que se tratara del hijo de Terminator (Misaki, qué hiciste?) no podría utilizar un peluche como arma, ni lastimarse con él.

Usami, completamente agotado, y un poco histérico porque el teléfono empezó a sonar (ya sabía de antemano que era Aikawa y que quería el borrador de la novela) decidió dejarlo ahí y tomar el borrador, marchándose luego, pensando que Misaki vendría después de encargarse de su padre y su hermano. al salir notó que el pequeño ya dormía.

-No creo que pase nada- dijo al fín.

_**5 Horas después:**_

Usami llegó al departamento, descubrió que sobre el escritorio había tres tazas de café vacias y supuso que Misaki se había encargado de su papá y su hermano, puesto que sus zapatos ya no estaban en la puerta, pero tampoco estaban los de Misaki. Entonces se dirigió al cuarto de peluches para ver cómo estaba su hijo para ver si Misaki lo había descubierto.

Entrando en el cuarto de peluches, descubrió que todo seguía igual, pero que el pequeño no se hallaba dentro, lo cual le preocupó e hizo que empezara a buscar por todo el departamento.

_**7 Horas después:**_

Misaki abre la puerta y lo que encuentra es:

1: Un departamento completamente destruido.

Misaki pensando: ¡Oh no! ¡nos robaron!

2: Un Usami buscando debajo de una alfombra.

Misaki pensando: No pudo encontrar el encendedor para sus cigarrillos.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se arriesgó a preguntar qué ocurría.

-Etto... Usami-san... ¿qué haces en el suelo?

Usami lo miró fijamente y dijo:

-Misaki... ¿Podemos tener otro hijo?

-¡Pero qué dices!

-Es que el primero nos salio medio defectuoso...

-Usami...- Misaki lo tomó por el cuello y lo miró fijamente- antes de que te saque un huevo y lo incube hasta tener otro igual o practique contigo la abstinencia eterna por las siguientes cuatro vidas, encuentralo ya!

Luego de buscarlo por toda la casa, por quinta vez, Usami declaro:

-Lo secuestraron...

* * *

_**Saltando un poco en el tiempo**_

-Miyagi! ¡esa si no te la creo!

-De verdad que yo no me comí los dulces que estaban sobre la mesa!- protestaba Miyagi en tono de niño llorón - créeme Shinobu-chin!!

-Entonces quien? ¿Ryuusen?

-Puede ser!

-Vete al diablo! ni siquiera sabe caminar!- Shinobu se volvió preocupado hacia su hijo, el cual se encontraba sentado en el piso. Se arrodilló y extendió los brazos- ven aqui... ven... - lo llamó.

-Ven Ryuu-chin...- ayudó Miyagi. El pequeño sólo los miraba y seguía jugando con sus cubos.

-Ves! no sabe hacerlo!

-Shinobu-chiiin T-T

Ryuusen mientras tanto pensaba: Sí sé caminar... pero no tengo porqué demostrarlo... - y acto seguido se levantó dejando a un lado sus cubos en los cuales había dejado su nombre perfectamente formado.

* * *

Hiro-san tuvo que conformarse con pasar tres meses en la casa, era eso o el mismo tiempo pero en cama, según el Dr. Nowaki.

Ya que Nowaki decidió trabajar como negro para darle una vida estable a toda su familia, pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa, lo cual hacía que Hiro-san lo extrañara (aunque fuera duro de admitirlo) y tuviera que concentrarse completamente en sus bebés.

Las visitas de Megumi a la casa de Hiro-san (a ocultas de Nowaki) se hicieron frecuentes. El estudiante ayudaba a Hiro-san con el cuidado de sus pequeños hijos.

-Kamijou-sensei... Arashi empezó a llorar- llamó Megumi a Hiro. Éste trajo rápidamente un biberobn y logró calmar al pequeño.

-De verdad... no se qué haría sin tu ayuda- le dijo Hiro-san un poco más descansado y sirviendo un poco de té - ya que mi... (esposo)... el padre de mis hijos trabaja, he tenido que hacerme cargo de los dos a tiempo completo.

-No tiene porqué agradecérmelo... yo...

De repente la puerta se abrió.

-Hiro-san, olvide mi... ¡¿qué hace él aqui?!

-Ah... Nowaki... tu... veras...- trataba de explicar Hiro mientras rezaba porque nowaki no se comiera vivo al chico, o al menos, que para comerselo tuviera un poco de cuidado. entonces Yukiya empezó a llorar.

-Vamos... cálmate pequeño. - le dijo Megumi ignorando todo el jaleo que la pareja armaba, mientras levantaba al pequeño y lo acunaba. Yukiya dejó de llorar.

-¿Lo ves Nowaki? ¡no hay de qué preocuparse! él solo me ayuda con los niños y...

-Papá...

Se congelaron. Yukiya había dicho su primera palabra, había llamado papá... a un completo extraño.

-Intruso...- murmuró Nowaki entre dientes.

* * *

**Sgte capítulo:** Sabrán qué pasó con el pequeño Shirohiko y daremos un salto grande en el tiempo para mostrarles de una vez un poco de la vida de los niños ya crecidos. (Adolescencia) ¿cómo se las entenderán en el amor?

Pistas:

Ryuusen no es muy bueno para literatura. Todo un pandillero "sin corazón" que ahora empieza a preocuparse por lo que sus padres puedan pensar de él. Sin embargo verá en Shirohiko una salvación para su problema. Y Shirohiko verá en él tambien algo más que solamente un vago al que tiene que ayudar.

Arashi siempre ha sentido que competía con su hermano, al cual todo se le da perfectamente bien. Yukiya, sin embargo, sólo siente que quiere estar más cerca de su hermano y, de una vez por todas, sepa cuáles son sus sentimientos.

Mariel: De verdad que no había mucha inspiración. Me fuí de plano con Hetalia y ahora ese es mi viscio T-T gracias a Lhía Sempai por sentarme a la compu y practicamente obligarme a escribir el fic a las 4 am xD.


	5. Panic! at the home Verdades

**Nota.** Este capítulo se divide en dos partes. La primera es la continuación del capítulo anterior. La segunda es cuando los niños alcanzan ya los 13 años. La primera parte fué escrita enteramente por Lhía-sempai (gracias Lhía-sempai) y la segunda por Mariel.

Lhía: Agradecemos los pocos reviews que recibimos, creo que las decepcionamos con el anterior capítulo.

Mariel: Ahora si... me dejaron realmente pocos reviews por el último capítulo... querían un capítulo largo no?!

Lhía: Mari? o_O

Mariel: *Escribe como loca.*

**

* * *

**

**Junjou Pregnancy**

Capítulo 5: Panic! at the home.

-DETEN..- fue lo único que alcanzo decir Hiro-san, antes de sentir como Nowaki le entregaba a su pequeños con gran delicadeza y velocidad, y tomaba de la muñeca a Megumi arrastrándolo consigo a fuera y cerrando la puerta tras suyo, ante la mirada impotente de Hiroki que sostenía a ambos pequeños que comenzaban a jugar en sus brazos-TE!...Nowaki…?

_**Fuera del su casa:  
**_  
Nowaki arrestaba a Megumi a un callejón, donde lo empujo contra la pared y golpeando esta con una mano.

-ALEJATE DE HIRO-SAN…- Gruñó Nowaki mirándolo fijamente.

-Eh?-lo ojos de Megumi se quedaron estáticos ante la fiera mirada de Nowaki, ahora comprendía que se hallaba en peligro, quería huir pero algo en su interior le obligaba a quedarse allí y enfrentar esa mirada y en consecuencia a él.

Nowaki continuó:

- ALEJATE DE EL, O DE LO CONTRARIO…

_**DENTRO DE LA CASA:  
**_  
-"MALDICION, MALDITO NOWAKI" maldecía dentro de si mientras ponía a ambos niños en la cuna y salía a tratar de detener a Nowaki…

_**Fuera de casa:**_

Megumi le dio un fuerte golpe a Nowaki, éste no tardo mucho en responder tomo del cuello al chico golpeándolo contra la pared a punto de propinar un puñetazo se detuvo en seco al oír una voz

-NOWAKI, ¡DETENTE!– Hiroki había salido a buscarlos y observo parte de la escena sin dar crédito de lo que ocurría así que corrió y se colgó del brazo de Nowaki para detenerlo por completo-DIJE QUE YA ES SUFICIENTE

Nowaki solo se detuvo y agacho la mirada, odiaba que Hiro san lo viera en ese estado de inseguridad, se suponía que ahora él había crecido lo suficiente para ser la pareja de Hiro-san, para darle esa seguridad y protección, y ahora se estaba comportando como un niño, montando una escena de celos.

-Yo, realmente no sé cómo podría disculparme. Lo lamento realmente Megumi- Hiro-san trataba de arreglar la situación con Megumi.

-No se preocupe sensei, bueno será mejor que me marche, lo veré la semana que viene en la universidad, vendrá no es así?-los aojo se Nowaki simplemente se abrieron como platos al recordar que así era.

-la verdad aun no estoy muy seguro, todo dependerá, si encontramos a alguien de confianza para que cuide a los gemelos – "mirando de reojo a Nowaki", la verdad todo dependía de ver si Nowaki finalmente lo dejaba salir del departamento.

Y fue así como Megumi se marcho y un inmenso silencio invadió a la pareja todo el trayecto hasta donde se hallaban los gemelos que ya tenían sueño nuevamente.

Nowaki observaba como Hiroki atendía los niños recostándolos en su suave cama, ellos eran su familia, no quería perderlos, pero de pronto sintió que lo hacía, no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos al grado que uno de sus hijos había llamado papa a un extraño, nuevamente sintió su sangre arder.

-Nowaki, Nowaki- no obtenía respuesta alguna de su pareja así que perdió la paciencia dirigiéndose a el- NOWAKI!!!

-¿Hiro-san?

-BAKA!, que fue lo que te olvidaste?

-¿Eh?

-Al llegar dijiste que habías olvidado algo, que?

-AH, SI, - dirigiéndose hacia su despacho donde tomo un sobre de unos estudios clínicos-HIRO-SAN

-Olvida lo de esta noche, no tengo ganas de discutir, será mejor que te marches ya se te ha hecho tarde, hoy es tu turno, no es así?

-Hiro-san…-tomo un poco de aire- ¿eres feliz con migo?- ambas miradas se enfrentaron ante la pregunta

¿Cuanto tiempo ya había pasado?, ¿cuántos años desde que mantenían esta relación, ahora eran una familia y aun era capaz de dudar sobre sus sentimientos?, no pudo aguantar más la cólera tomo los libros que tenía en mano y se los aventó- ¡NO! NO SOY FELIZ, ¡¿POR QUE?!- pudo escucharse el llanto de ambos bebes que habían despertado por el grito, Hiroki solo acudió a ellos, y dejo a Nowaki solo en el despacho.  
Nowaki aun no podía salir de su sorpresa, Hiroki había dicho que no era feliz con él, se le había acabado el amor, se había hartado de él.

¿Que debía hacer ahora? ¿Aceptar la sentencia de Hiro-san? ¿Dejarlo libre para que rehiciera su vida?, ¿renunciar a su familia?. De pronto la imagen de Megumi invadió sus pensamientos, Megumi cargando a uno de sus pequeños, y este llamándolo Papa…golpeo el escritorio haciendo caer al suelo algunos informes clínicos que tenía.

Una semana había pasado desde ese incidente, todo parecía caerse, Nowaki estaba repleto de trabajo, ahora el era encargado del pabellón de urgencias en el hospital para niños, así que casi nunca paraba en su casa,, por su parte Hiroki había regresado a trabajar a la universidad como docente investigativo.

- Hiroki!!!-dijo el profesor Miyagi lanzándose hacia Hiroki, de la misma forma que un oso se lanza para atacar a su presa y abrazándolo como una anaconda-TE HE EXTRAÑADO TANTO!!!

-Profesor Miyagi le agradecería que… dejara de ahorcarme- dijo tratando de mantener todo el auto control que tenia para mantenerse lúcido.

-MIYAGI!!!-exclamo Shinobu tomando a Miyagi por la oreja—CONTIGO NO HAY CASO DE DESCUIDARSE NI POR UN SEGUNDO, ¿NO ES ASI?

-¡Pero que dices Shinobu-chin! Tú sabes que al único al que amo es a ti- dijo sonriéndole con ternura, provocando que el rostro de Shinobu se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

-aquí tienes el bolso y los biberones, trata de no perder a nuestro hijo

-WAAAA, que cruel eres Shinobu-chin mira que creerme capaz de perder a nuestro pequeño-poniéndose detrás de Hiroki y señalando a Shinobu en forma de recalo-Hiroki, dile a Shinobu-chin, SOY UN IRRESPONSABLE?

Hiroki y Shinobu: SI!!!

-QUE MALOS SON, LOS ACUSARE CON RYU…-de pronto Miyagi y Shinobu se miraron y salieron corriendo.

-No sabía que se podría traer niños al trabajo, hablare con el director para traer a Arashi y Yukiya-iba a hablar con el director cuando de pronto su celular sonó

-Hiroki, por casualidad no deje a Shirohiko contigo?- escuchó la despreocupada voz de Usami.

-BAKA!, ni siquiera nos hemos vistos desde hace tres meses, como diablos quieres que yo tenga a tu hijo?-Hiroki tenía más cosas que decir pero decidió callar al oír una voz por el audicular

-DILE ADIOS A TU COLECCIÓN DE PELUCHES DE PELPA!!!-de pronto la comunicación se corto, Hiroki trato de llamar a su amigo de la infancia nuevamente para ver que había pasado pero ya nadie contestaba.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de un auto, Ryuusen que pensaba resignado para sí "ya se darán cuenta de que me olvidaron… DE NUEVO -_-?"

Adelanto para el siguiente capítulo:  
Secuestro!!  
Un Nowaki domínate, un Misaki al borde del homicidio, un Usami aterrado, un Hiroki secuestrado, Un Miyagi trabajando?!!!, y un Shinobu responsable?!!!

* * *

**_2da Parte _**

**_Advertencia: Twincest _**

**_Arashi x Yukiya_**

**_Verdades_**

Arashi era físicamente muy parecido a Hiro, los ojos cafés al igual que el pelo. Pero era aún más parecido a su hermano Yukiya. Aunque siempre había preferido aceptar que se parecía más a su "madre" que a su hermano.

Ahora lo demostraba más que nunca, mientras emprendía una frenética carrera mientras en una mano arrugaba una hoja y con la otra sacaba el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Esperó hasta el segundo timbrazo y escuchó que contestaban del otro lado.

-¿Hola?

-Papá, soy yo.

-¿Arashi?

-Por favor…- esquivó a duras penas un charco de agua en el borde de la acera y pasó un semáforo que ya daba verde, lo cual hizo que muchos autos hicieran empleo de sus bocinas.

-¡Arashi! ¿Estás corriendo en la calle?

-¡De verdad que ahora eso no importa papá!- Nowaki escuchó al mayor de sus gemelos completamente agitado- Por favor, no dejes que se vaya...

La llamada se cortó. Nowaki esbozó una sonrisa que no pudo ser vista ni por Hiro ni por Yukiya, quienes estaban a sus espaldas.

-Tardaste mucho… Arashi- dijo para sí.

"_Desde que éramos pequeños, a él siempre se le dieron las cosas muy fáciles"_

* * *

-¿Arashi?- llamó una delgada vocecita a su hermano mayor. Éste se volteó para ser sorprendido por un cálido abrazo por parte del menor. – ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Ah… Felicidades a ti también… Yukiya.- contestó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor y jugaba con sus cabellos azulados.

Ambos salieron agarrados de la mano al salón principal, donde un grupo reducido de gente se reunía. Al entrar todos los sorprendieron con regalos y caricias.

"_Creo que éramos felices, Hasta que…" _

-Yukiya- escucharon que llamó Hiro a su hijo. Éste se volteó y notó una sonrisa de complicidad de su padre. Simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Arashi.

Hiro se acercó y sacó un grupo de sobres, poniéndolos sobre la mesa a la vista de todos.

-Yukiya, que hoy cumple cinco años, ha recibido éstas invitaciones.

La gente recorría con sus ojos los títulos de los sobres. Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, La Sorbona, Patricio Lumumba; así como diferentes nombres de países.

"… _notamos que éramos diferentes..."_

Por unos breves segundos, la gente rodeó por completo a Yukiya, haciendo que se separara del agarre que mantenía con su hermano para interrogarlo. Tantas buenas universidades y él tan pequeño.

Fueron cinco segundos en que Arashi fue completamente ignorado.

Cinco segundos bastaron para que él, de alguna forma, se resintiera con su hermano.

"…_O al menos yo lo noté."_

* * *

Los años habían pasado. Yukiya, por algún motivo desconocido para Arashi, y para dolor de Hiro y Nowaki, había rechazado todas las solicitudes, invitaciones y becas, admitiendo que quería una vida normal, asistir a una escuela normal y hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo.

Arashi, por su parte, notaba que no importaba cuán grande fuera su esfuerzo, en la escuela, Yukiya siempre llevaba los promedios más altos, ganaba concursos sobre conocimiento general, olimpiadas de matemáticas, física, química, y siempre pertenecía a algún "Club de Nerds e Idiotas sin vida social" como Arashi les llamaba.

Arashi, a su vez, al notar que no podría superar a su hermano en notas, decidió dedicarse por entero a los deportes, participar en carreras y campeonatos, entrenar hasta altas horas de la noche (entrenamientos a los cuales Yukiya iba a visitarlo, llevándole ropa abrigada y algún refresco.)

Cada año, Arashi veía con pesar cómo su hermano volvía a recibir, una y otra vez, cartas de invitación de universidades reconocidas a nivel mundial, y con aún más pesar veía cómo Yukiya se pasaba noches enteras, buscando las palabras adecuadas para rechazarlas.

-¿Así que te crees demasiado bueno para rebajarte a estudiar en una universidad no? ¿Harvard no es suficiente para ti?- le dijo una noche en la que, presa del insomnio y al no notar a su hermano en su cama, lo había estado buscando por toda la casa.

-Creo que aún no es tiempo… yo no me considero lo suficientemente maduro como para ingresar en una universidad de tal prestigio…- dirigió una mirada dulce a su hermano- hay cosas que aún tengo pendientes – le dijo sonriéndole.

"_Pero… a veces quien más odias…"_

Siempre compitiendo con él, tratándole mal, y Yukiya se conformaba con tomar de su mano cuando éste dormía y creía que no lo notaba, abrazarlo en las noches que más frío o soledad sentía y acompañarlo al colegio todos los días.

"…_Y a quien más daño le haces…"_

* * *

-Ahí viene el nerd…- susurraba Arashi frotando su cabeza con una toalla. Su práctica de Básquet había terminado y ya era bastante tarde. Sintió un puño cerrado posarse sobre su cabeza.

-No llames así a tu hermanito.

-Ryuusen…- volteó y se encontró con los ojos azules del chico. Un tono más claros que los de su hermano.- ¿Qué sabes tú?

-Que si tuviera un hermano sería de lo más divertido.-le dijo mientras abría una lata de soda completamente despreocupado dirigiendo una mirada a Yukiya, quien se acercaba a ellos con timidez – de verdad que eres un tarado, Arashi.

-¿Qué?

-No vayas a dificultarle las cosas al pequeño Yuu-chan.- dijo finalmente acercándose a Yukiya y abrazándolo fuertemente.- ¡Ah mi querido Yuu-chan! ¿Quieres que desde ahora yo sea tu hermano mayor?

-Eh… bueno… yo…- Yukiya simplemente sonreía ligeramente asustado. Ya conocía a Ryuusen de toda una vida, sabía los "arranques amorosos" que podía tener éste. "Es igualito a su padre" le decía Hiro continuamente.

Ryuusen vió por la ventana la silueta de su "madre" y soltó a Yukiya, despidiéndose de éste con un sonoro beso en la frente para alejarse después. Arashi prefirió mirar a un costado durante todo el acto pero sintió cómo su hermano se acercó y le dedicó una tímida pero muy cálida sonrisa. Arashi se echó la bolsa al hombro y salió con su él.

-¿Te dejaron el auto?

-Ahora no quise sacarlo…- el menor lo sorprendió tomándole de la mano.- quisiera que diéramos un paseo mientras regresamos a casa.

Arashi fingió molestarse. En verdad no se molestaba, simplemente era indiferente. Dejó que su gemelo caminara agarrándole de la mano sin preocuparse por devolverle el gesto.

-Estás temblando. – le dijo finalmente Arashi al pasar por un parque y dirigirse a la fuente. Yukiya lo miró por lo bajo mientras éste se sacaba el abrigo deportivo que llevaba y lo ponía en los hombros de su hermano.

-Gracias…- susurró el menor.

-No es porque te aprecie ni nada por el estilo. Si te resfrías, me regañarán por no cuidarte. Y eso sí sería molesto…- iba a continuar pero sintió que Yukiya soltaba su mano para ahora aferrarse a su brazo.

-Arashi… ¿me odias?

"…_Es quien más te sorprenderá."_

-¿Ah? – Yukiya se paró en frente de Arashi y lo tomó por ambos brazos.

-¿Me odias?- dijo finalmente con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Te enfermaste o algo similar? Te pusiste rojo de la nada.- dijo Arashi llevando su mano a la frente de Yukiya. Éste lo esquivó y lo tomó por el rostro, acercando su mejilla a la de él.

-No es nada…. Dijo un tanto resignado el menor.- creo que al final de cuentas es imposible…

-¿Eh?

-Vayamos a casa.

En toda la noche, luego de llegar a casa, tanto Arashi como Yukiya no volvieron a verse. Arashi se quedó muy pensativo, tratando en vano entender a su gemelo. Completamente molesto y cansado, recordó las palabras de Ryuusen al final del entrenamiento. Estiró su brazo hasta el teléfono y marcó.

El teléfono sonó 5 veces.

-Hola…-contesto un muy cansado Ryuusen mientras trataba de suprimir un bostezo.

-¡Habla!- le gritó Arashi- ¡tú sabes algo ¿verdad?!

-¿Eh?... ¿quién habla?-murmuró.

-¡Soy yo, idiota!

-¿Yo Idiota?... mucho gusto, Ryuusen para servirte…

-¡Deja de jugar!

-¿Arashi?

-¡Si!

-¿Qué pasó con "Yo Idiota"?

-Eres un imbécil cuando estás medio dormido, ¡¿lo sabías?!

-No es Imbécil… es Idiota…

-¡Al diablo contigo!- Arashi comenzaba a impacientarse.- ¡Dime lo que sepas de Yukiya!

-Yuu-chan…-Ryuusen tardó en digerir el nombre- ¿Yuu-chan ya se te declaró?- las pupilas de Arashi se dilataron, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

No supo qué contestar y simplemente colgó el teléfono.

-Es imposible…-Dijo tomando la cabeza entre las manos. Dirigió su mirada a un rincón del cuarto, donde él y su hermano solían jugar cuando eran pequeños. Los espectros de sus voces sonaron en su cabeza.

-¡Nii-chan! ¡nii-chan!- rogaba un pequeño Yukiya a su hermano mayor - ¿te enojaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me hablas? Ne… nii-chan…

Cubrió su rostro rápidamente al sentir que un libro volaba en su dirección. Arashi había explotado por primera vez en su vida, contra su pequeño hermano.

-Déjame en paz…-murmuró luego.

Yukiya lloró en silencio por un largo momento, retirándose y dejando a medias un castillo formado por cubos que él y Arashi estuvieran armando días antes de su cumpleaños. De seguro Arashi no querría continuar con él.

Al sentir que Yukiya se iba, y que una parte de su corazón se consumía con el recuerdo de su pequeño hermano llorando, Arashi tomó el mismo libro que había enviado contra Yukiya y lo tiró al castillo, el cuál no tardó en derrumbarse.

Entonces su mente recordó algo que por años había estado bloqueando. Un detalle insignificante y a la vez bastó para conmover la más dura de las almas, y más la de Arashi.

Yukiya había escrito en los cubos que yacían de base para el castillo, completamente ocultos, el mayor de sus secretos: Te amo Arashi.

En esa época, Arashi no entendía cuán inteligente podía ser su hermano, tanto como para amarlo desde pequeños y hacer que ese primer amor nunca interfiriera en su vida ni molestase a su hermano mayor.

Se recostó en la cama, con los ojos empañados y sintiendo que su corazón volvía a nacer, arrepentido por haber sido tan indiferente a las pequeñas muestras de amor de su hermano.

Cansado como estaba, no tardó mucho en dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó, con una extraña sensación de frío. Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y terminó por despertar. Notó en su regazo una hoja. Reconoció la caligrafía curvilínea y la perfecta ortografía de su hermano.

Comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Arashi..."_

* * *

Fijó su mirada al reloj, y aún vestido con el traje deportivo de la noche anterior salió disparado de su casa.

"_Nunca antes habíamos estado separados. Nunca acepté invitaciones para una universidad, no porque no me sintiera capaz de rendir en ellas, sino…"_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego todo ese tiempo?

"… _porque no quería separarme de ti. Quería vivir, estudiar, amar, sufrir, odiar, lo que fuera que me trajese esta vida, junto a ti. Lo siento…"_

Él también lo quería, y lo notaba ahora que su corazón se había olvidado de todo rencor y le rogaba a gritos que corriera más rápido.

"_De verdad… has sido mi primer amor todo este tiempo, lo noté desde que éramos pequeños. Y siempre soñé en poder decírtelo de una manera formal y apropiada."_

Terminada la llamada a su padre, rogó por que sucediera un milagro. Que el vuelo se retrasara, que hubiera una tormenta, cualquier cosa.

"_Creo que ya no podré. Siento que es mejor que me vaya lejos de ti por un tiempo. Hasta terminar una carrera y ser alguien digno de ti. Siempre te esfuerzas, ahora me toca esforzarme a mí también. " _

El cielo lo escuchó. Comenzó a caer una copiosa lluvia que no tardó en convertirse en tormenta.

"_Adiós…"_

Llegó.

Los ojos sorprendidos de Hiro y Yukiya se posaron sobre él. Nowaki esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Arashi caminó decididamente hasta Yukiya y tomó su muñeca, jalando de él hacia fuera.

-¡Espera! Arashi, ¿a dónde crees que llevas a tu hermano?- dijo Hiro-san dispuesto a seguirlos, siendo detenido por Nowaki, quien a la vez tomaba la maleta de Yukiya bajo el brazo.- ¡hey tu! ¡¿dónde me llevas?!

-Hiro-san, últimamente me descuidas mucho.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Hace años que no lo hacemos, vamos a casa.

-¡Pero si lo hicimos esta mañanaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritaba hiro-san siendo arrastrado y mientras todos los del aeropuerto lo miraban.

Yukiya se dejaba arrastrar por su hermano, tratando torpemente de igualar los pasos rápidos y ágiles de éste. Sintió que la lluvia mojaba su cabello, gracias a su abrigo no llegó a sentir frío.

-Arashi… tu…-dijo cuando al fín se detuvieron y contemplaba la espalda de su hermano.

-¡Explícame esto! – le exigió mostrándole la carta. Yukiya se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Lo siento… - le dijo.

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos en ese momento. Arashi tomó a Yukiya por la cintura con un brazo mientras con el otro atraía el rostro de su hermano al suyo propio.

-Nunca me digas adiós- le dijo muy cerca.- porque no pienso dejar que te vayas de mí tan fácilmente.

Yukiya cerró los ojos ligeramente asustado, dándose cuenta de lo que seguía. Nunca antes había besado a nadie y estaba seguro que Arashi tampoco.

-Yukiya…-escuchó luego de un rato. Abrió los ojos y vio a Arashi contemplándolo con las pupilas muy pequeñas- no sé si lo sabes pero yo…

Yukiya sonrió. Tomó las manos de Arashi y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

-Está bien.- dijo abrazándole. Arashi simplemente le devolvió el abrazo.

"Hay cosas que no te enseñan los libros… el cómo besar a tu primer novio que a la vez es tu hermano gemelo y al cual estuviste a punto de perder… es una de ellas."

* * *

Lhía: Valio la pena n_n

Mariel: Quiero un mínimo de 100 reviews por esto ¬_¬ sufrí aplanando mi trasero toda la semana T-TU

Lhía: Mari... eso es imposible... Pero miren que ya llegamos casi al review #100!!! *-*

Especial para Ibis-chan, nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo (ni tan nueva) pero igual! n_n

Ibis: Por qué yo de uke?!

Lhía: Vuelvo a agradecer los reviews de Love-poison, Midashi Star, Mikaela Gotoh, Harumi Phoenix, Mariohn, Ai-Ketchum, Nanaetsuki, Psyco-Kaye, Khare-chan, Fanny lun, Lorena, Miku y .fan, y las personas que nos leyeron y no dejaron rev...

Mariel: P U D R A N S E ¬¬

Wara: Ignorenla xD de todas formas, gracias por leernos!!! n_nU (entiendan a mari-chan, lleva noches sin dormir... se toma en serio su trabajo u_uU) la palabra mágica con ella: Thoma XD

Mariel: T-T mi Thomaaaaa T_T malditoooooooo

Lina: Iiiiiiisssh WARA! ¬¬

Karen: zzzzzzZZZZZZZZ

Wara: *con una varita pica a Karen* hija, sigues viva?

PRONTO EL SIGUIENTE CAP!


	6. Terrorist Vs Romantica

****

Junjou Pregnancy

**6.0: Infancia:**

_**Ryuusen: **_

-Yug… leche otra vez- pensaba el pequeño Ryuusen mientras Shinobu lo alzaba en brazos y acercaba el biberón. -¿qué podría ser peor?

Su pregunta fue contestada por una lejana exclamación de Miyagi.

-Nooo… ¡¿otra vez repollo?!

-¡Miyagi! ¡Cómetelo sin chistar!-replicaba Shinobu casi gritando cuando sintió que el bebé prácticamente le arrebataba el biberón para tomarse todo su contenido.

-Debo aprovecharlo… luego de la maldición de la leche sigue la maldición del repollo…-decía bebiendo rápidamente.

_**Shirohiko:**_

Misaki corría como loco de un lado a otro con un encendedor. Usami lo seguía de lo más tranquilo. Al entrar al cuarto de osos…

-Muahahahaha… ahora… que mi vida desapareció… mataré a la familia de osos… muahahahahaha…

-Misaki… empiezas a asustarme. – decía Usami encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¡Cállate! Gracias a ti Shirohiko…

-Misaki…

-¡Padre desnaturalizado!

-Misaki…

-Mi bebé está…T-T

-Aquí.- Dijo Usami apuntando al pequeño que salía detrás de un oso gateando y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles.

_**Arashi & Yukiya:**_

Ambos gemelos se encontraban durmiendo abrazados el uno al otro en su pequeña cuna cuando de pronto la puerta de entrada se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¿Estás loco Nowaki?

-No… ¡esto es lo mejor para los dos Hiro-san!

-¡Prácticamente me raptaste de la universidad!

-¡Solo será un tiempo!

-¡¿Hasta cuando?!

Nowaki se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con Hiro-san, a quien tenía atrapado por una muñeca.

-Hasta que ese alumno se gradúe…- soltó en todo sombrío.

* * *

**6.5: Terrorist Vs. Romántica.**

Las mañanas frías eran terriblemente insoportables para Ryuusen, quien bostezaba recordando los eventos que propiciaron su completo despertar.

-Rayos… ¿Cómo querían que despierte después de darme vino?

Noche anterior luego de la llamada de Arashi:

*Se abre el telón anunciando el primer acto.*

Ryuusen: Aver qué tenemos para comer… *abriendo el refrigerador*

Miyagi: Ryuu-chin ¿qué haces a éstas horas?

Ryuusen: Papá… ¿compraste vino?

Miyagi: Ah si. Es que el sake empezó a aburrirme. Dame eso.

Miyagi le quitó la botella a su hijo para darle luego un largo sorbo.

Ryuusen: A que no eres tan hombre para tomarte un vaso grande de un trago.

Miyagi: ¡A que si!

*Horas más tarde* Segundo Acto*

Shinobu: ¡Miyagi!

Miyagi: *Recostado en la mesa con Ryuusen a su lado*

Shinobu: ¡Idiota! ¡¿Le diste trago a Ryuusen sabiendo que tiene clases?! ¿Y más aún que es un niño?!

Ryuusen: *despertando completamente borracho* No ma… hip… no esssstoy borracho… hip…

Shinobu: o_O antes de que se te suba más, ¡ve al baño y vomita!

Ryuusen: No ma… hip… te digo que no essshhtoy Borrrrrrasho… hip

Shinobu: *arrastrándole al baño y golpeándole en la espalda* ¡bótalo!

Ryuusen: No… ma… no voy a… hip…

Shinobu: ¡Apresúrate!

Ryuusen: No ma… no… Hip…

Shinobu: *Agarrando un trapeador* ¡Bótalo! *Golpe*

Ryuusen: *hace algo que de verdad no quieren que lo explique*

*siguiente escena y final*

Un zapato volando hasta Miyagi y éste escupiendo sus dientes.

Un balde de agua fría volando a Ryuusen y otro a Miyagi

Shinobu con más de un par de manos.

*Fin de la obra*

-Demonios…- dijo entrando al salón y viendo a los gemelos. Arashi completamente abatido descansando su cabeza sobre los brazos en el pupitre y Yukiya acariciándole la cabeza con ternura.- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?

-No pude… no pude… ni puedo… - murmuraba Arashi.

-¿Eh?

_Breve explicación de la depre de Arashi: _

El tibio sol se colaba por la ventana pintando el atardecer de colores otoñales.

-Veamos…-murmuraba entre dientes el gemelo mayor mientras daba vuelta la hoja de un libro – aquí dice… primero tengo que agarrarte así- tomó a Yukiya por la cintura, luego arrastró su mano otra vez al libro que descansaba sobre el escritorio. – Y ahora… no espera…

-Arashi... – suspiró cansado el menor – dejémoslo por hoy. De verdad que no importa.

-¡No! ¡Empezamos esta mañana y al ser nuestro primer día debería haberte dado por lo menos un beso!

-Pero en los libros… de verdad que no creo encuentres algo…

-Tú déjame, ¿ok?

-Mmmh…

Al final los gemelos se dieron por vencidos. Sin notar a su amoroso padre Nowaki detrás de la puerta, observándolos un poco impacientado por el "gran desenlace".

_Volviendo a la realidad: _

-Ryuu-san… ¿ya tuviste novia? – le preguntó Yukiya

Ryuusen se sentó detrás de los gemelos en los asientos bipersonales, dejando su mochila a un lado y bostezando.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo…-argumentó finalmente.

Los demás alumnos no tardaron en llegar y tomar sus respectivos asientos. Ryuusen notó ligeramente molesto cómo uno que el juraba no haber visto antes, se sentaba a su lado. Era un niño muy pequeño, bajito en realidad, con el cabello blanco y un pequeño mechón color café. El niño pareció sentir su mirada insistente, porque giró su cabeza y lo miró.

Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minitos de completo silencio, en los cuales Ryuusen no podía dejar de mirar los ojos del niño.

*Mente de Ryuusen*

_-Ojos diferentes._

_-Cabello blanco con un mechón rojo._

_-Mira fijamente. Como si no le importara…_

Conclusión: No es de este planeta…

-Oye Alien… ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

-¿Eh?... pues… desde ayer… creo que no me notaste… mi nombre es Shiro…- no quiso terminar puesto que fue interrumpido por un fuerte ronquido de Ryuusen quien en menos de dos segundos podía conciliar el sueño.

* * *

_LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE HABLE…_

-¡Apártate Alien!- Fue lo último que escuchó Shitohiko antes notar lo que sucedía. No tiempo para reaccionar y salir del camino de Ryuusen el cual corría en su dirección, así que solo cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir el impacto, de pronto sintió una de las manos de éste quitándolo del camino y empujándolo contra la pared, haciendo que el pequeño colapsara con esta y cayera al suelo

-¡Abusivo!- gritaron algunos de los niños que contemplaron la escena

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Fuyumi, una niña que estaba a su lado.

_**Nota:**_ Fuyumi: Amiga de la infancia de Shirohiko y prima lejana, con la cual no guardan ninguna relación según el, y todos los estados civiles según ella.

-Ay…-dijo el pequeño incorporándose, y abrazando con un poco más de fuerza a su pequeño oso de felpa.

-¡Idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar así a mi prometido!

-¡¿Prometido?!-dijo Shirohiko sin comprender el significado de esa palabra

-No es nada, no te preocupes Shirohiko kukukukukuku-comenzó a reírse para si misma la pequeña Fuyumi.

* * *

_**La primera mirada. **_

En clases…

- ¿Porque tengo que estar con el alíen?, éste no cubre nada, ¡y yo que quiero dormir!- dijo despertando en mitad de la clase, esto sin temor a que el menor lo escuchara mientras buscaba la mejor posición para volver a dormirse, cuando…- ¿por qué siento un aura negra?- volteó automáticamente su cabeza al lado izquierdo donde encontró a Fuyumi que no le quitaba la mirada de encima con intenciones de lanzársele para matarlo en cualquier momento

- ¡Genial! El alíen tiene una novia neurótica- pensó para si Ryuusen. Lo observaba toda la clase sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, sin poder siquiera dormir, ni parpadear… solo lo miraba.

Así pasaban los días, observando al "alíen" para después dirigirse con su grupo de "amigos". Necesitaba ver si era aceptado en la pandilla, ya había pasado las pruebas, lo había hecho. Había pinchado las llantas del auto del director, hurtado las llaves de la biblioteca, pintado groserías en las paredes de la iglesia…etc, había demostrado que era capaz de hacer fechorías de ese calibre y más, recordando como comenzó a despertar sus "habilidades".

_**Flashback: el Primer Motín**_

Primer cumpleaños de Ryusen:

-Miyagi ¿qué paso con los dulces?

-¿Dulces?- Preguntó Miyagi mirando sobre la mesa el tazón vació, y suponiendo cómo iba a acabar todo- Ryuusen… ¿se los comió?- dijo tratando de librarse de la furia de su amado esposo

-¿Otra vez? ¡Baka! ¡si él no puede caminar!- dijo esto mirando de reojo al niño el cual se hallaba en el otro extremo de la habitación en su pequeño coral- Además ¡¿cómo podría un niño comerse tantos dulces!

Ambos padres salieron a la tienda a comprar nuevos dulces para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ryuusen, aun discutían sobre lo ocurrido y lo irresponsable que era Miyagi; mientras tanto Ryuusen observava como ambos se marchaban y sacaba un dulce de debajo de su mantita y poniéndoselo a la boca dijo:

-"oda ve te olvidalon de mi"- dijo en un tono irónico para si mismo (era listo, no un superdotado, el superdotado es otro XD!, ningún bebe puede hablar bien al año de edad)

* * *

_COMO TE VEO_… Ryuusen's P.O.V.

Shirohiko Usami, niño de 13 años, cabellos blancos y cafés, ojos bicolor, estatura 1,40, un completo alien, que había venido a nuestro planeta con la única intención de estudiar a la raza humana, por su baja estatura no tenia otra opción que fingir ser un inofensivo niño de primaria…, (para mi esa era la única explicación posible, por que un aborto mal elaborado, una malformación congénita ni la mas ridícula moda extravagante podía justificar las características y la extraña personalidad sumisa del mocos Usami y de su osito de felpa Suzuki-chin, que no era mas que su instrumento diabólico para leer las mentes ajenas o algo así.)

Si, un completo perdedor, que por sus características físicas no tienen mas opción que destacar como cerebrito en clases, a si también es hijo de un famoso escritor, y un chico "Normal", para mi otro alienígena.

En cuanto a talentos…mmm, es talento ser:

-"Uke de nacimiento"?

-Mira fijamente a un solo punto pensando en Dios sabe qué.

-Ser tan lindo al dormir… (y no es que lo haya espiado, es solo que en un campamento hay cosa que suelen pasar •///•)

-Tener raros pero bonitos ojos…

-Tener un pijama de ositos que lo hace ver tan… (•///•)

-Tener una piel tan suave que…

Como sea (•///•), QUE ES ESTO UN CONFESIONARIO?!, es un ALIEN Y PUNTO!!!

_VERSION SHIROHIKO_

-Eto…, bueno Ryuusen es mi compañero de cur…

-¡¡¡ES UN MALDITO DEGENERADO, METICHE, UN DELINCUENTE JUVENIL!!!

-¿Eh?, Fuyumi-chan no digas esas cosas por favor- Shirohiko tomo la mano de Fuyumi y la miro fijamente

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Que lindo!- Fuyumi aprisiono a Shirohiko en sus brazos.

-¡Suéltalo!-replicaba Ryuusen que se hallaba al otro extremo de la fogata- NO TOQUES A MI UKE!!!

-Uke- dijo para si Yukiya todo colorado al recordar que aun estaba en discusión las posiciones en la relación que llevaban el y su hermano.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Se supone que él debe redactar la historia! , no lo interrumpas!!!- dijo el mayor de los gemelos al ver el sonrojo de su hermanito.

-Bien… volviendo a la versión de Shirohiko…

-¿Etto, ahora si puedo proseguir…?- dijo esto apretando a su osito contra su tórax en un abrazo calido y posesivo, mordiendo una de las orejitas de Suzuky-chin; movimientos involuntarios hechos por el menor que ante la vista de Ryuusen que no dejaba de verlo eran muy, MUY "sexys".

-¡Ahora lo veo Claro! - grito Ryuusen apuntando a Shirohiko con el dedo y poniendo ojitos de cachorro baboso- ¡Shirohiko es el complemento sexy del grupo!

-¡Cállate pervertido! ¡Deja de pensar cosas asquerosas de mi primo! - replicaba Fuyumi a la vez que pasaba a ahorcarlo

Yukiya incentivaba a Shirohiko a que prosiguiera su relato mientras su hermano se mantenía callado pensando para si "Yukiya tiene posiciones mas sexys que Shirohiko, el debería de ser el complemento sexy."

-Como iba diciendo, mi primera impresión fue…- de pronto sus ojos se mostraron un poco más oscuros y filos. Finalmente dijo:

-UN COMPLETO IDIOTA, UN IRRESPONSABLE, BABOSO DE NACIMIENTO, INCUBADOR DE LOMBRICES, UN OSOFILICO EN POTENCIA- tomo un poco de aire -UN REPOLLOFOBICO DE PRIMERA Y UN MENTIROSO IMPULSIVO, EN CUANTO A TALENTOS… NO TIENE NINGUNO, AMENOS QUE SER UN IDIOTA LO SEA, AL PENSAR QUE UN CREO QUE SI ES!!- todos los presentes quedaron en estado de shock al escuchar al pequeño expresarse de esa manera, todos menos Ryuseen que estaba ardiendo de colera, al escuchar semejantes palabras.

-¡¡¡Detente!!!-grito Fuyumi que lo jalaba del brazo- ¡Sabes que él no lo dijo en serio!- Ryuusen no hizo caso a sus palabras y solo se dirigió a la fogata poniéndose delante de Shirohiko el cual respondió a su acción con una mirada desafiante

-¡QUE!, ¡¿VAS A GOLPEARME, COMO LA ULTIMA VEZ?!-dijo desafiante. Los gemelos no comprendían muy bien que ocurría mientras que Fuyumi se encontraba en un punto entre molesta y asustada, pues ella conocía que una de las múltiples personalidades de su querido primo, esa que ahora se manifestaba, chocaba enormemente con Ryuusen temiendo las consecuencias…

-No… no volveré a golpear a Shirohiko por nada del mundo…

-¡Qué pena! Porque yo si te…-no pudo completar la frase de amenaza Ryuusen se había posicionado de sus labios besándolos apasionadamente, ante la mirada de todos, lo cual hizo que los gemelos se vieran el uno al otro.

*Mente de Arashi*: Nota mental: observar muy bien a Ryuusen.

-ALEJATE!!!-dijo Shirohiko que ahora no parecía agresivo, todo lo contrario ahora estaba horrorizado, un chico lo había besado, solo atino a limpiarse los labios con las mangas de su abrigo- IMBÉCIL, ESTAS LOCO O QUE TE PASA!!!

Todos salieron del shock cuando vieron que la cosa se agravaba, como siempre al mayor de los gemelos no le agradaba que su querido hermanito presenciara este tipo de violencia, así que de dispuso a darle fin al asunto.

* * *

_**Minutos después:**_

Ya había pasado la media noche cuando Ryuusen recuperaba el conocimiento

-¡Mierda que dolor!- dijo acariciándose la cabeza- maldito( arashi…), solo a ese idiota se le ocurre golpearme con un palo en la …- miro a su costado y se percato que todos estaban durmiendo-MIERDA!!, COMO ESQUE YO TERMINE AQUÍ???

El orden en el cual habían dormido los muchachos era el más adecuado para evitar más confortamientos.

_**Flash back…**_

-Nii-san…-dijo el menor de los gemelos agarrándose del brazo del mayor y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Era necesario- dijo el mayor un poco asustado por lo que había hecho, se había pasado de la raya

-Bien hecho- dijo Fuyumi, aplaudiendo la acción de Arashi

-Aniki…tu…-mordió su labio inferior y de pronto una venita se le salió- ¿cuándo vas a aprender a controlar tu temperamento?, ¡maldición!, ¡Pudiste haber matado a Ryuusen!-reprendía a su hermano, tomándolo del cuello de la chamarra agitándolo con fuerza, mientras el otro solo se dejaba hacer-BAKA!!!-golpeo a su hermano con el puño en la cabeza sacándole un pequeño chichón

-Pero, pero… yo lo hice por ti…-dijo el mayor sobándose la cabeza

-Tiene razón, además fue lo mejor- dijo Fuyumi mientras señalaba a su "dulce" primito pinchando el cuerpo inconciente de Ryuusen con un palito

-Mira Suzuky-chin como rebota el palito en su cara, me pregunto si su ojo se reventaría si se lo pincho- los tres infantes restantes quedaron observando a Shirohiko con una gotita en sus cabezas

-Shirohiko!-dijo Fuyumi con una voz dulce, atrayendo la atención de su primo-deja a Ryuusen-sama, o sino tío Misaki se pondrá triste.

-Hai-fue lo único que dijo tirando su peluche a un lado y dirigiéndose a la cabaña

-¿que rayos pasa aquí?- replico el mayor de los gemelos

-¡Múltiple personalidad!- respondió automáticamente el otro, a lo cual Fuyumi asintió con la cabeza

-¡De fábula!- dijo automáticamente el mayor

-Es mejor irnos a descansar- dijo el menor de los gemelos mirando a Ryuusen que aun continuaba tirado en el suelo.

-Si pero para evitar mas altercados-todos mirando a Ryuusen que de por sí había provocado todo esto- lo mejor será mantenerlos separados

-Hai- sintieron los gemelos

-entonces dormiremos en este orden:

-Ryuusen, hermano mayor, hermano menor, yo y finalmente Shirohiko…

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, y desde que despertó no había podido dormir, quería estar cerca de Shirohiko- mierda, se suponia que en este campamento el y yo… podríamos…- la cara se le puso roja al recordar el beso que le dio a su pequeño alien, y unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo se presentaron en el como una necesidad, asi que se dispuso a ir donde su alien,

_PRIMER INTENTO:_

-Solo tengo que pasar sobre ellos, será fácil- se levanto cuidadosamente y logro pasar a Arashi con facilidad ahora solo debía hacer lo mismo con los otros dos.

Lamentablemente en su segundo intento, no diviso muy bien unos cabellos rebeldes del menor de los gemelos, que al pisarlos logro hacer que este gimiera de dolor.

Fue automático, basto escuchar que su pequeño otouto, para levantarse de golpe y como un demonio que sale de las profundidades del abismo tomara a Ryuusen de la camiza le aplicase una llave y lo lanzara de nuevo a su lugar. Ryuusen chocó con un árbol y cayó al piso como trucha fuera del agua.

-Mierda, me **** en estos hermanos-maldecía Ryuusen por lo sucedido sobándose el cuello- a este paso, Arashi me va a matar, será mejor ser más discreto- pensó para si

_SEGUNDO INTENTO_

-bien, si no puedo pasar sobre ellos, entonces iré por debajo de ellos- así Ryuusen comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo para no ser visto por "Lilith y Belcebú-Kamijou".

Y así comenzó a arrastrarse unos cuantos centímetros cuando de pronto…

¡¡¡PACK!!!

El menor de los gemelos se levanto de pronto, brincando de su sleeping pateando sin querer a Ryuusen, el cuál por el golpe se quedo semiinconsciente.

-¡Demonios!, ¡olvidé decirle a papá que no le dé semillas de girasol a mi hámster! – dijo levantándose y (para colmo) pisando a Ryuusen.

-A este paso seré a sesionado por estos dos- dijo para si el pequeño terrorista.

_TERCER INTENTO_

-La tercera es la vencida- después de esperar una hora a que el menor de los gemelos se volviera a dormir prosiguió con el anterior plan y se arrastro, feliz al verse tan cerca de su objetivo cuando alzo la cabeza para visualizar su sleeping se quedo blanco del susto

-Hola Ryuusen…- Era Fuyumi la cual había dormido en posición contraria a los demás, teniendo ahora su rostro apoyado en sus manos, con una expresión de te voy a matar.

- ¡¡Por qué nadie me deja estar al lado de mi uke alien!!

Y así fue como al día siguiente todos despertaron frescos como una lechuga… menos Ryuusen que tenia unas ojeras, que superaban a las de L-sama. Y a la vista del mayor de los gemelos eran graciosas, tanto que lo llamaba mapache, también presentaba dos hematomas y un chichón en la cabeza.

-Etto, Ryuusen, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Shirohiko mirándolo con preocupación.

-Claro que esta bien, hierba mala nunca muere -dijo Fuyumi que reía sin parar.

-Si- dijo Ryuusen mirando a Shirohiko, de una forma tan tierna, quedándose calvado en sus ojos sin poder aguantar mas…-YUU-CHAN!!!!!!-se lanzo sobre el menor abrazándolo para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas cuando sintió otro golpe

- Tu nunca aprendes, no?-dijo el mayor de los gemelos, arrastrando a Ryuusen de una pierna- Vamos a desayunar!!!

Todos asintieron y fueron a la cabaña del abuelo de Shirohiko

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ryuusen…

-Mi…¡Miyagi!-decía Shinobu, semiconsciente

-¿Eh?, quieres que te apapache más?-respondía Miyagi mas en el mundo de los muertos

que el de los vivos, cuando sintió una patada en su espalda

-Ve, a despertar a Ryuusen, se le hará tarde para ir al colegio…

Ryuusen a unos cuántos kilómetros presentía por costumbre en su vida, que sus padres otra vez se habían olvidado de quién era y dónde estaba en verdad.

**FIN… DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Nota Final: Cualquier similitud con la realidad (o las memorias de infancia de Wara) es pura coincidencia. (Sra. Chabi, si está leyendo esto, no importa qué tanto se parezca, no es la infancia de la Wara)

_**Próximamente:**_

**_I:_**

Shinobu: Miyagi… estoy esperando un hijo. Seremos padres por segunda vez.

Miyagi:¿Qué? ¿Ya tenemos otro?

Ryuusen escuchaba lo poco que dijeron sus padres y sólo pudo decir: ¡Pobre de mi hermanito!!!

_**II:**_

El primer beso de los gemelos.

_**III**_

Todos de 18 años (tres años más tarde)

Gemelos ninfómanos? Otro posible embarazo?!

Ryuusen ofreciendole matrimonio a Misaki?!

Usami tratando de reparar sus errores con Shirohiko?

Shirohiko VS Kyan (todo por Ryuusen y por el bien de los dos)

* * *

_Notas finales:_

Mariel: Siento que algo aquí se rompio T_T bueno... no se si quieren el siguiente capítulo y de entrada el final o quieren que siga la historia... todo depende de lo que me pidan en sus reviews.

De verdad que todo es gracias a Lhía sempai y a las patiaventuras de Wara.

Chicas... las quiero mucho.

A todas las que nos dejaron review (lo corregire si hay algun chico) les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Realmente su apoyo me hace seguir.

Tenemos pensado un MAD (el cual está dibujando Lhía) sobre las dos parejitas que se formaron. (Aunque estemos pobres en Youtube)

Disculpen la tardanza... de verdad que las cosas este último tiempo han cambiado y no hemos podido escribirlo. Si alguien quiere aportar una idea o algo, será bienvenido.

Como siempre, rogando un review.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews** (me vale que esten prohibidos en ¬_¬ si se toman el tiempo de dejarmelos, yo me tomare el respectivo de contestarselos! ^-^ además que nunca fuí muy afecta a las reglas...)

**Misaki 8D:** El twincest en verdad es lo mejor, es una de als pocas cosas en este mundo que son buenas y no engordan xD. Te agradezco el review ^-^.

**Anelhe:** Jajaja gracias por postear (aunque tarde, mejor tarde que nunca!) *-* me hace feliz. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic ^-^ y no lo hayas abandonado a la primera xD ni nos persiguieras con tomates xD.

**Livert-girl:** Bueno... no lo continuamos tan rápido pero aqui la continuación... para divertirte más solo tendrías que conocer a Wara, todo lo que hacen los bebes son recuerdos de la infancia de ella xD

**Midashi_star:** Puedes bajar la antorcha, aqui la continuación ^o^ y gracias por ser una fiel lectora (aunque yo sea una infiel escritora).

**Animamix:** Ya seguí xD gracias por el doble review OwO9

**Liemind:** *-* ya continue xD gracias por clasificar esta historia como buena ^o^/ (o al menos legible)

**Rinoa-Diethel:** Tu idea de Haruhiko nos era super tentadora y estamos viendo cómo adaptarla, de verdad que nos encantó! muchas gracias por el review y esperamos tenerte en los siguientes capítulos.

**Ai-ketchum:** El twincest es lo mejor, (a que si?) Tranquila ^-^ al dejarme un review no puedes estar en mi lista de gente a la que vaya a golpear... no es que tenga la lista (oculta una lista que dice "gusanos a ser golpeados") XD

**Vocaloid02xrin:** Quiero conseguir el jprograma de vocaloid! T-T jejeje si no fuera porque tienes dotes de acosadora, creo que esta historia se quedaba en el cap 3 xD muchas gracias en verdad por esperar y leer y mejor aun, dejarme un review. 3/ USA x UK! (jejeje se me nota el trauma con esa pareja no? xD)

**Khareh-chan:** (me rendi al tratar de escribir tu nombre... no quieres uno más dificil? que se yo. Adenosintrifosfatodiclorodifeniltricloroetano?) xD muchas gracias por acompañarnos tanto tiempo ^-^ infaltables tus reviews y el ánimo que nos dan ^o^ gracias!

**Kenia:** Bueno... crfeo que tus dudas sobre el "perdido" bebé fueron aclaradas ^-^UUU

**Love-poison:** seeeh! una hermana adicta! *-* jejeje muchas gracias por leer este humilde (y chafa escrito) fanfic, espero tenerte en los siguientes capítulos. Sayo!

**Yumiko Tsuji:** ah el cafesito! *-* mmmh... tratare de volverte adicta al twincest 3 gambare!

**Crizzi-chan:** Pues un anime no podríamos pero un MAD si (que ya está siendo dibujado y va en proceso) todo en manos de Lhía-sempai xD. Gracias por tu review y tu contribución a los 100 ^-^/

**Karenzitha:** Kareh-chan? x_X si lo eres, gracias por el doble review... si no: gracias por leernos, el review y no perseguirnos con antorchas xD.

**Mariohn:** Creo que todas tus dudas se disiparon con esto (espero o_oU) gracias por leernos y el review, y no te preocupes, cuando leemos fanfics a nosotras tambien nos miran feo, y más si nos ponemos a gritar "Sigue papi sigue" en un cyber mientras leemos lemon xD

**angel2012negro:** Gracias por el review, y que viva el twincest! (aunque ya no se pille mucho de hikaru x kaoru T-T) y tranquila, Ryuusen sabe cuidarse solito y tendrá mas amor y atención pero por otra personita (ya sabemos quien ^-^)

**Hanashize:** Aqui salio shirohiko y habrá mas de el, tranqui ^o^ y bueno... la escena del aeropuerto fué épica no? xD Terrorist fan! _ (es mi pareja favorita xD) grax por tu rev!! *-*

**Psyco Kaye:** A vos ya tiempo que no te veo T-Thija seguis viva no? aqui te agradezco el reviewy espero verte en los siguientes capítulos.

**.fan:** no por favor! el sótano no.... T_T me das mas miedo que el de SAW... no espera... me das mas miedo que Lhía Sempai! (y eso que ella de por sí es terrorífica) pero aqui tienes la continuación ^o^/ gracias por ser la primera en dejarnos review el anterior capítulo y aqui te dejamos la continuación, espero la hayas disfrutado. Contamos contigo para los siguientes?


	7. Premisas de un adios

**Junjou Pregnancy**

_**7. ¿Premisas de un adiós…?**_

_**7.1: Primer beso. **_

Una semana después del campamento en la casa de campo de Shirohiko, ambos gemelos se encontraban en la biblioteca privada de Hiro-san (o sea el 65% de la casa que por cierto tenía una capacidad de albergar a 12 personas) tratando de encontrar un momento de intimidad para tratar de poner en práctica la teoría de lo aprendido. (Es decir las lecciones de cómo besar de Ryuusen)

Yukiya se encontraba mirando fijamente a su hermano en medio de un silencio que les hacía sentir como si fueran las únicas personas en el universo. Arashi acarició la mejilla de su hermano con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de atraer su rostro tomándolo por la nuca.

-¿Estás listo Yukiya?- preguntó con un tono sensual (que bordeaba el drama)

-Hai…- dijo con las mejillas completamente coloradas.

Cuando ambos labios se encontraban a pocos centímetros de ser uno, Yukiya abrió los ojos y se encontró con la expresión forzada de su hermano (el entrecejo fruncido y los labios que imitaban el intento de respiración de un pez fuera del agua) no pudo evitar soltar una sonora (de verdad muy fuerte) carcajada.

-Gomen…- dijo sin poder terminar porque fue sorprendido por un nuevo ataque de risa al recordar la expresión de su hermano.

-Olvídalo… lo haremos otro día – dijo enojado y frustrado- busquemos el libro para hacer la tarea.

Arashi se aferró a la escalera para buscar el libro que se encontraba en el último piso del estante mientras el otro seguía riéndose sin sujetar la escalera.

En respuesta a su enojo, Arashi impulsivamente golpeó el estante, sacando la escalera de su lugar y notando que cada vez ésta se alejaba del estante. Su primer pensamiento fue que esa escalera dañaría a su hermano, por lo que usó toda su fuerza para empujar la escalera de vuelta a su sitio sin importar que él cayera al aire, confiando en sus instintos para amortiguar la caída. (Fallo de cálculos… Yukiya estaba detrás de él.)

Giró su cabeza mientras caía y se encontró con el cuerpo de su hermano. Al caer sobre él antepuso los brazos para evitar lastimarlo, cayendo sobre él con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro, sintiendo que un dolor agudo le atravesaba el hombro.

-Nii-chan…- ambos se miraron fijamente sintiendo esa atmósfera única que les gritaba "¡Es el momento!"

Cerrando los ojos ambos hermanos, el mayor bajo su rostro en busca del rostro del menor, pero el dolor le hizo fallar y terminó besando la nariz de su hermano. (Lhia: ¡Mocos! xD)

El mayor avergonzado se levantó instintivamente mirando a otro lado y colocando una mano en el hombro dañado. Al ver esto, el menor extendió una de sus manos al rostro del mayo, obligándolo a mirarlo y presa de la adrenalina del momento lo besó.

_Esa noche…_

-Procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez- le decía su cariñoso padre a Arashi mientras vendaba su brazo dañado por la caída. - pudiste habértelo roto.

-Valió la pena…- soltó Arashi en su mundito de colores.

Nowaki pareció entenderlo, así que solamente asintió con una sonrisa.

-Ottosan- el menor apareció en la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas- ¿podemos hablar contigo?

-Claro hijos, ¿qué necesitan? ¿Dinero?

-No… no es eso papá…

Arashi salió de su mundo de fantasía captando la idea, gritando:

-¡MISERICORDIA!

-¿Eh?

-Ottosan- retomó la palabra el menor- nii-chan y yo…

Arashi se dio cuenta de que, por el rumbo que tomaban las cosas, su hermano terminaría siendo el Seme y él… el uke…

-¡SOMOS AMANTES!

Primera reacción de Nowaki: una simple pregunta.

Pregunta de Nowaki: ¿YA LO HICIERON?

A lo cual el menor se puso completamente rojo.

-¡No! – dijo Yukiya histérico usando la mitad de los genes pertenecientes a Hiro-san

-¡Pero lo haremos!- gritó el mayor demostrando así toda su… ¿Semeridad? Dejando a Nowaki y a su hermano sin palabras ni expresión.

Pasados unos minutos y Nowaki comprendió sobre qué querían hablar y porqué pedían misericordia: Hiro-san

-Hablaré con el cuando vea que es el momento adecuado- les dijo.

Mensaje subliminal de Nowaki: No lo hagan por el momento.

_**7.2: ¡Esa cosa!¿tardará 9 meses en llegar?**_

Shirohiko llegó al colegio con "la garrapata" (Fuyumi) prendida de su brazo.

-Si pudiera comerte, ¡te comería!- gritaba abrazándolo y anunciando su llegada.

Se dirigieron al aula de clases. Al entrar se encontraron con un ambiente envuelto en un aura negra que expresaba los sentimientos apocalípticos que envuelve a las personas cuando saben que su muerte está cerca.

Escena:

Los gemelos, cada uno en su asiento con la cabeza en las manos y sus dedos jalando sus cabellos.

Ryuusen tallando con su navaja en el escritorio mensajes subliminales que sólo expresaban "quiero morir…"

Shirohiko abrazó el oso que traía contra su rostro escondiendo sus labios en su pelaje y preguntó:

-¿Nani?

Fue interrumpido por su prima:

-¿Qué es esto? ¿El club de Suicidas anónimos? ¡No! ¡Suicidas Públicos!

_Minutos antes:_

Ryuusen en un supermercado, observando fijamente la sección de cuchillos y cosas cortantes. Una vendedora se le acerca.

-¿Si joven? – le pregunto atentamente.- ¿puedo ayudarlo?

Ryuusen, con el semblante sombrío y los ojos entrecerrados observando los cuchillos dijo:

-¿Tiene antidepresivos?

Y así la foto de Ryuusen se quedó en el supermercado bajo el título de "No le vendan cuchillos al niño suicida" y encontró otro lugar donde no sería admitido. (En otos tenían hasta tres fotos de él, con cada uno de sus distintos disfraces que iban desde un niño súper tierno y muy rubio hasta lo más parecido a Hitler)

_Volviendo al salón: _

-¿Van a soltar la sopa o seguirán pateando oxígeno? ¡Hablen manada de muerde-almohadas!

Heridos en su orgullo de Semeru, Arashi y Ryuusen se levantaron del mundo de los muertos.

-¡Somos sopla-nucas!- gritaron.

-¡Sopla-nucas mis calzones! ¡Ustedes son vírgenes!-gritó y apuntó a Arashi- ¡apuesto a que no besaste a tu hermano aún!

-¡Claro que sí lo bese!

-Nii-san…- soltó el otro apesadumbrado- fui yo el que te besó…

Arashi volvió a tumbarse en su asiento recordando quién fue el que tomó las riendas y lo besó.

-¡Hablen!- ordenó la muchacha sin soltarse de su pequeño primo.

_Flash back gemelos: _

Era media noche cuando Yukiya fue a su cuarto luego de estudiar para ver como estaba su hermano.

Arashi se encontraba en la cama que compartían los dos durmiendo. Se acercó sigilosamente observando a su hermano y sin dejar de mirar sus labios acercó su rostro al del otro y fue cuando el mayor abrió los ojos y aprovechando que su hermano menor tenía los ojos cerrados volvió a tomarlo por la nuca como hiciera horas antes para acercarlo y besarlo.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, quienes deseaban eternizar el momento. Podían sentir la calidez del otro, el corazón palpitando fuertemente como si fueran solo uno.

En ese momento el mundo podía ser destruido, nada importaba, el momento era mágico… Pensaron que nada ni nadie podría arruinar el momento ni separarlos nunca.

Pero entonces…

Se escuchó caer una bandeja y la comida de ésta. Uno de los dos vasos de refresco rodó en el suelo chocándose contra el pié de Hiroki, quien se encontraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin estar seguro de cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.

Nowaki al escuchar, salió corriendo de su despacho alarmado hacia el cuarto de los gemelos y pudo observar a un Hiroki estático parado en la puerta… Suponiendo lo inevitable.

*Proceso de información en el cerebro de Hiro-san*

Sus dos hijos besándose

Posibles opciones:

1: Quieren ser doctores como su papá y se encontraban practicando los primeros auxilios (Respiración boca a boca)

2: Estaba muy mal de la vista y vio lo que no era.

3: Estaba loco y alucinaba cosas.

4: Estaba en un universo paralelo.

5: Todo era un sueño…

Los labios de Hiroki empezaron a moverse sin lograr emitir sonido. De pronto sintió que alguien lo jalaba por el brazo, era Nowaki que lo llevaba a rastras a su habitación.

Dando inicio a la sangrienta película, no apta para menores de 90 años que se encuentren en pleno uso de sus facultades: "El demonio Kamijou- El regreso" (véalo en cartelera y en su cine favorito)

Los gemelos solo esperaban el momento en que su padre se doblara en puente hacia atrás y comenzara a prenderse de las paredes, hablando seis idiomas diferentes y botando algo verde por la boca.

_Flash Back Ryuusen:_

Parado frente al refrigerador, con una cosa de 20 platos de repollo preparado de distintas formas, Ryuusen rogaba al cielo y a las estrellas que por favor, alguien se apiadara de él… y lo matara…

Escuchó a su padre en el cuarto contiguo.

-¿Llevamos trece años y no puedes preparar algo más que repollo?

-¡No me entiendes!- lloraba como Magdalena el pobre Shinobu.

Miyagi intentó retractarse embutiéndose todo el repollo que podía en la boca.

-¡Mira, mira! ¡Está delicioso! ¡Es el mejor plato que he comido en mi vida!

-¿De verdad?- sollozaba Shinobu secándose las lágrimas.

-Haaaiiiiiii- dijo Miyagi- deberías entrar a un concurso de cocina de Repollos, ganarías en primer lugar!- decía, rogando que tales concursos no existieran porque mandarían a más gente al hospital. (¿Gripe porcina? ¡Eso es poco en relación a esto!)

-¿De verdad? ¿Hontou? ¿Hontou? ¿Hontou? ¿Hontou? ¿Hontou?

-Si… de verdad… - decía acercándose a Shinobu y besándole en los ojos. – ya deja de llorar.

-Miyagi… tengo algo que decirte…

-¿volverás a cocinar repollo? (Dios por favor, ¡apiádate de mi alma!)

-Tendremos otro hijo…- soltó Shinobu.

Pasaron cinco minutos de completo silencio.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya teníamos uno? – dijo Miyagi rompiendo completamente la atmósfera de seriedad que envolvía la situación.

En la cocina, Ryuusen al escuchar la noticia no atinó a hacer otra cosa más que golpearse la cabeza contra el refrigerador.

-¡Pobre de mi hermanito!

_Fin Flash backs_

-Qué grupo de perdedores – soltó Fuyumi luego de todo eso - ¿Porqué no pueden ser como yo y mi primo?- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- ¡tendremos media docena de hijos! De los cuales se llamaran Suzuki-san 1, Suzuki-san 2… etc. ¡Viviremos felices para siempre!

Ambos gemelos golpearon sus cabezas contra el escritorio mientras Ryuusen intentaba cortarse las venas con una hoja de cuaderno (porque el cuchillo estaba clavado en la pared después de haber fallado la trayectoria a la prima de Shirohiko.)

Saliendo fuera de la escuela Ryussen pudo observar que Shirohiko estaba solo oportunidad que no pudo desaprovechar y acercarse mas al pequeño alien.

_**7.3: Lo que somos tú y yo.**_

Ryuusen se encontraba parado frente a la gran puerta de la mansión Usami.

-Veamos… ¿cómo terminé aquí?- se decía.

La verdad era que Shirohiko lo había invitado. Los últimos meses habían pasado mucho tiempo junto y el pequeño lo consideraba un amigo. Su primer amigo.

Ryuusen en cierta forma pensaba que abusaba de él, ya que siempre Shirohiko terminaba haciendo los deberes de literatura de Ryuusen mientras éste… trataba de entender lo que Shirohiko hacía.

No necesitó tocar el timbre, Shirohiko estaba tras la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

Entró en la enorme casa, cruzó el amplio jardín típico japonés y se descalzó frente a la pequeña puerta corrediza de madera.

-Vaya… Shirohiko tu casa es enorme…-decía embobado.

-Esta no es mi casa… es solo mi casa de campo… es más bonita que el departamento.

-Ya veo. (La imaginación de Ryussen volaba por los aires imaginándose la casa de Shirohiko)

Caminaron hacia el comedor. A Ryuusen le extrañó ver una enorme mesa para doce personas. Shirohiko no le había mencionado que tenía hermanos. Cuando se acercó más pudo ver a un hombre alto, de gesto aburrido, ojos liliáceos y cabello plomizo leyendo.

A su lado y ocupando otras ocho sillas estaban osos de felpa. Cada uno con su plato y cubiertos en frente. (¿Aliens u osofílicos?, no importa se ve tan sexi"mirava de reojo a su alien que sostenía su osito de pelpa")

-Buenas noches padre.- le decía Shirohiko entrando. Ryuusen lo miró y se sorprendió. Había visto a ese hombre en varios libros del amigo de sus padres (misteriosamente siempre su fotografía aparecía rayada con marcador, dibujándole distintos tipos de bigotes. Muy al estilo Nowaki.)

-¡Muy buenas noches Usami-sensei!- casi gritó Ryuusen. Usami sin levantar la vista, movió la cabeza ligeramente a modo de respuesta.

Ryuusen se sentó al lado de Shirohiko, frene a una silla vacía que seguramente sería para la madre de éste.

Trató de imaginársela. Posó sus ojos en el pequeño cuerpo del otro, observando sus acciones.

Debería ser una mujer muy femenina, que tendía a vestirse de rosa con grandes lazos en el cabello, el cual era tan largo que ondeaba con el viento al compás de…

-La comida está lista – decía entrando Misaki con una inmensa olla en las manos, usando guantes de cocina y un delantal. Dejó la olla sobre la mesa y se sacó los guantes, acercándose a su hijo y besándolo en la frente.- ¿cómo estuviste hoy?

-¡Muy bien mami!-decía Shirohiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo cuál impresionó enormemente a Ryuusen, el cual nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

Un segundo… ¡¿Mami?!

Ryuusen puso los ojos en blanco, así que él no era el único con un hombre de madre…

Misaki lo saludó al tiempo que servía la humeante comida en su plato. Hizo lo propio con los demás, para luego sentarse.

Ryuusen usó los pocos fundamentos de filosofía que tenía para un juicio rápido.

1: Mi madre es un hombre que cocina horrible.

2. La madre de Shirohiko también es hombre.

Por lo tanto: Cocina igual de asquerosamente mal que la mía.

Se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca y…

*Escucha hermano la canción de la alegriiiaaaaa*

-Ryuu-san… ¿estás cantando? – preguntó Shirohiko.

Ryuusen volvió en sí, tomó a Misaki por las manos apoyando los codos en la mesa e hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió.

-¡Señor/Señora! ¡¿Quiere casarse conmigo?!

Usami se atragantó con el vaso de agua que tomaba en esos momentos.

Minutos después…

Ryussen era arrojado de la casa de Usami por el mismo Usami al estilo Príncipe del Rap.

Siendo que después de media hora de discusión con Misaki accedió a volverlo a recibir en su casa.

_A la hora de dormir:_

Ryuusen se acostó en el delgado futon, para luego cubrirse con las sábanas y dormir. Observó bajo la luz mortecina, la figura del pequeño que se ponía un pijama enorme.

Shirohiko sintió el peso de la mirada de Ryuusen en sí. Giró para enfrentarlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryuu-san? – le dijo suavemente. Ryuusen se sonrojó y giró para darle la espalda.

-Que tengas dulces sueños. – le dijo finalmente.

Shirohiko terminó de vestirse y se recostó al lado de Ryuusen, también dándole la espalda a éste.

Esa noche Ryussen paso la noche en vela, peleando consigo mismo para no hacer algo indebido, amaba a Shirohiko, ahora no había ni la mas mínima duda y por lo mismo no deseaba lastimarlo, debía esperar a que este también lo amara con la misma intensidad.

_**7.4 Declaración…**_

Después de varios mese finalmente se había decidido, para bien o para mal ese sería el día que le revelaría sus sentimientos y le pediría que sea su novio.

Ryussen se encaminaba para verlo a solas como se les había hecho costumbre con la excusa de hacer los trabajos de literatura, debía aprovechar el hecho de que la metiche de Fuyumi (por alguna rareza del destino)estaba descuidándolo mucho (cosa que lo hacía muy feliz.)

Terminada las labores escolares, ambos caminaban por un parque cuando de pronto Ryussen detuvo a Shirohiko y le dijo:

-Shirohiko, ¿Qué somos?- mirándolo fijamente

-Ami…-iba a decir amigos pero pudo notar la mirada entristecida de Ryussen así que decidió cambiar la palabra- no sé qué ¿qué quieres tu que seamos?

-Bien pues desde hoy serás mi novio- dijo sonriendo y besando la frente de Shirohiko, que no dejaba de verlo con esos enormes ojos inexpresivos.

Desde ese día se volvió una rutina el irlo a recoger para llevarlo a la escuela y de regreso a casa, siempre saludándolo o despidiéndose de él con un beso en la frente.

"_Sé que aun no me quieres como yo te quiero_

_Pero seré paciente hasta que llegue el momento_

_Que me entregues aquello que llevas dentro_

_Tu verdadero yo es lo que quiero_

_Por ello te respeto_

_Por ello aun te espero"_

_**7.5 Fuyumi.**_

Estaba como siempre esperando a que el viniera a recogerla, se sentía culpable, estaba descuidando mucho a Shirohiko, lo estaba dejando a su suerte.

Ella sabía que él nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella, pero ahora era distinto, ahora las cosas parecían mejorar, el estaba estable, además estaba Ryussen, sabía que aquel chico descuidado lo quería y nunca le haría daño aunque al principio desconfiaba de sus intenciones.

_Flas back_

-Alien, hazme la tarea de literatura o si no me comeré tu almuerzo-decía Ryussen ante la mirada indiferente del otro que parecía en otro mundo. Era una broma, lo sabía. Sino ¿porqué Ryuusen estaría acariciando su cabeza?

Y sin embargo cambió de un momento a otro enfadado lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-Jajaja, mira quién habla, el bueno para nada, el repollofóbico,- Shirohiko cambió completamente, ahora acercaba su rostro al de Ryuusen con una risa sádica en el rostro- ¿qué acaso no puedes prepararte algo mejor para comer y por ello andas quitándole la comida a los demás?, ¡Qué falta de originalidad!… ¿en esa estúpida pandilla tuya no hacen otra cosa más que copiar las películas de vándalos¿… no ya se, es solo tus afanes por llamar la atención, claro se me olvidaba, eres el hijo del catedrático Miyagi y el hijo del director de la Universidad Estatal de Tokio Shinobu, pero eres un don nadie, al que todo mundo ignora y olvida, claro cómo eres un cero a la izquierda, ¿a quien le puedes importar?, ¡que mejor que hacerte al chico malo para llamar la atención!, pobre iluso… ¿Por qué andas mendigando un poquito de cariño?

Ya había salido, si su primo era un amor, era tan lindo e inofensivo, que para evitarse problemas y peleas almacenaba toda su cólera y frustración en el interior.

Así había creado a esta doble personalidad, una agresiva y colérica, pero más que todo muy hiriente, bastaba con saber algo sobre la persona que lo lastimaba para saber donde herirlo.

-…-Ryussen se había quedado mudo, le habían herido donde menos se lo había podido imaginar y la persona que menos podía imaginar, pero esto no podía quedarse.

Shirohiko cayó al suelo debido al impacto del golpe propiciado por el puño de Ryussen, que si no podía herirlo emocionalmente si lo podía hacer físicamente

-¡¡¡Detente!!!-gritaba Fuyumi anteponiéndose como escudo delante de su primo enfrentado con la mirada a Ryussen-si quieres golpearlo tendrás que golpearme a mi primero.

_Fin del flash back_

Si… al inicio no podía soportar a Ryussen. Pensaba que ese altercado iría a poner fin a su relación. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo/curiosidad por el comportamiento de Shirohiko, Ryussen fue acercándose para conocerlo mejor, aunque ella solo buscaba puntos débiles para devolverle el mismo daño que le había hecho

-Pero ahora las cosas son distintas…- dijo sintiendo a alguien acercársele- Ahora estoy segura que Ryussen si lo quiere y jamás lo dañaría.

_Flash back_

En el campamento:

-que vas a hacer, golpearme?

-no, jure que nunca mas volvería a lastimar a Shirohiko

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?-preguntaba un joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, su nombre era Yuran

-No, estaba distraída, así que el tiempo paso volando

-¿Lista para la cita?

-¡Claro!- pudo ver como su novio miraba alrededor suyo- ¿ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que no veo a Shirohiko- dijo extrañado

-Él ya no vendrá a nuestras citas…

-Qué bueno, pensé que como iban las cosas, si tu y yo nos casábamos tendría que adoptarlo o practicar orgias…- fue silenciado por un golpe que Fuyumi le dio en la boca del estomago.

-No digas esas estupideces, y menos metas a mi primito en tus fantasías sexuales.

-que histérica- acercándose más a la joven y abrazándola-pero así me te quiero

-que consuelo…-dijo dejándose llevar por el abrazo del mayor

-me alegra que ya dejes al mocoso te tu primo, no es por ofender pero ya es hora de que se consiga una vida

Sin querer Yuran había tocado el talón le Aquiles de Fuyumi, la cual se consideraba como la hermana mayor de Shirohiko

-Se acabo…-murmuró suave pero decididamente.

-¿qué?-dijo Yuran sin dar crédito a lo que oía- ¿Qué quieres decir con se acabo?

-the end, this is all, good bay, sayonara, Arriveverchi, do zvidanya, gao chi, ¿En qué idioma más te lo debo decir?

- Es por él… ¿no es verdad?, ¡siempre es por él! - golpeo la pared con el puño para liberar su enojo.

-Soy la única que lo conoce bien, él siempre… no - lo miro con determinación- no voy a abandonarlo ni muerta.

-Quédate con tu loco, ya me canse de ser el único que se la juega por esta relación y solo consiga tus migajas

-Yuran…

Ambos emprendieron sus respectivos caminos sin importar las heridas causadas por sus palabras

Fuyumi caminaba triste por las calles sin prestarle atención a donde se dirigía recordando tantas cosas

Flash back…

-Fuyumi, mira te presento a tu primo Shirohiko-asomándose al oído de su pequeña le susurro- si me lo proponía podía haber sido tu hermanito

De pronto Kaoruko cayó al sentir el aura asesina de su primo que se hallaba al otro lado del sofá

-eh, Misaki creo que debemos suspender el pastel que quedamos hacer hoy en la tarde

-Si, mejor, ya me canse de tenerte en mi casa, largo. – decía secamente Usami.

-Usami!!!-regañaba Misaki a su "esposo"

Lejos de la conversación (pelea) de los mayores, ambos niños empezaban a conocerse.

-Mi nombre es Fuyumi y tú te llamas?

El pequeño agarro su osito y se escondió detrás de él, al ver esta reacción Fuyumi se dirigió a su madre para saber el porqué su primo era raro

-Es normal, el doctor dijo que tenía cierto grado de autismo, además es un poco tímido, por ello Fuyumi por favor se su amiga - dijo Misaki aún en afanes de ablandar las cosas en la sala, mientras observaba como Usami y Kaoruko no paraban de lanzarse osos por toda la sala.

Fuyumi tomo sin permiso ni delicadeza la mano de su primo y se lo llevó al cuarto de trenes

-Eres raro.- Dijo la pequeña sentándose frente a él.- ¡Me gustas y yo siempre tomo lo que me gusta!

Busco entre los accesorios de partes de trenes lo más parecido a un anillo, tomando la mano de Shirohiko le dijo

-Desde ahora estamos comprometidos, cuando salgamos de secundaria superior nos casaremos.- miro a su primo para ver su reacción y se asombro un poco por su indiferencia, así que tomo un poco de aire y tomando ahora ambas manos del menor volvió a hablar…

-hasta que eso pase yo te cuidare, siempre estaremos juntos

Entonces algo sucedió. El rostro de Shirohiko se iluminó por una leve sonrisa que se formaba, Fuyumi lo abrazo y le dijo las palabras que su madre le decía cada vez que estaba llorando.

-Calma, aquí estoy, siempre estaré contigo para protegerte.

_Fin del flash back_

-Tonto Yuran, por supuesto que jamás abandonaría a my Shirohiko, el es…él es…-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar al sentirse que estaba sola, sin darse cuenta había cedido su lugar a Ryussen un perfecto extraño que decía quererlo más de lo que ella lo quería

-Deja de llorar, Fuyumi, deja de llorar…- se decía a si misma sintiendo la pesada mirada de las personas en ella- es hora de que él también aprenda a vivir por su cuenta. Estará bien…- la voz se le quebró, reprimió un sollozo- estará bien… ya no es un bebé- comenzaba a secar sus lagrimas y proseguir su camino sin percatarse que alguien la seguía.

_**7.6: ¿Donde estás? , la caída de un ángel protector**_

Eran las diez de la noche y no había rastros de Fuyumi. La madre desesperada había llamado a todos los integrantes de la familia Usami para así iniciar la búsqueda.

La prensa, la radio el periódico, internet…todos los medios de comunicación habían sido usados sin lograr dar con la menor.

Dos semanas desde la desaparición de Fuyumi, Shirohiko había dejado de hablar, Ryussen estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer para consolar a su pequeño alíen.

Para colmo los gemelos también tenían su drama propio, desde que su "madre" (Hiroki), los había descubierto en acción, la relación de sus padres estaba en riesgo.

Nowaki como todo padre comprensivo y conocedor del amor obsesivo apoyaba la relación incestuosa de sus hijos, mientras Hiroki hombre de lógica y "moral" rechazaba dicha relación argumentando lo siguiente:

1: Son niños, ellos no saben aun lo que es el amor

2: Son hermanos, están confundiendo sentimientos

3: Son chicos, no es sano (cosa que Nowaki quiso discutir pero decidió callar, para no pelear mas con su amado Hiro-san)

4. Son hermanos

5: Hemanos.

6: Hermanos.

7,8,9…infinito son hermanos!!!

Nowaki: Hiro-san creo que lo de hermanos ya lo han entendido

Hiroki: cállate Nowaki, ¡tú!, ¡tú ya lo sabías!, ¡lo sabías y aun así los incentivaste!, tú, tú… - las palabras de Hiroki se quedaron en el aire, solo tomo las maletas de Nowaki y las lanzo a la calle.

Las cosas entre los padres de los gemelos era delicada, Hiroki no había dado el brazo a torcer y había tomado la decisión, que según él era la adecuada o Yukiya tomaba la beca al extranjero y se alejaba de su hermano o se separaría de Nowaki pediría la tutela de uno de ellos he igual se iría al extranjero para que el menor continuara sus estudios y corrigiera su camino.

Ambos gemelos estaban destrozados, sin mencionar a su padre que solo tenía por parte de su madre desprecio y desconfianza.

Cuatro semanas, la situación era por demás desgarradora, el estado emocional de Shirohiko había empeorado apenas si probaba bocado, se había desmayado dos veces y le habían internado cercano a un coma insulínico por la preocupación.

La familia entera y Ryussen estaban con el alma en un hilo pensando que el menor podría empeorar mas si la Fuyumi no aparecía pronto, podría morir.

Ya eran avanzadas las seis de la tarde cuando Yuran decidió acudir a la familia Usami para recibir noticias sobre Fuyumi, estaba dispuesto a tocar la puesta cuando escucho claramente:

-no puede ser, NO ES VERDAD, MIENTE, MIENTE, nooooo, eso noooooooooooo-lloraba amargamente la madre de Fuyumi soltando desgarradores gritos, propios de un corazón destrozado, que muere poco a poco.

-No cabe la menor duda-dijo el detective, revisando nuevamente el informe entregado por el forense- El cuerpo fue descuartizado, al parecer el delincuente temió por las represalias y decidió desasearse de toda evidencia, mutilo el cuerpo para que así no fuese hallado, enterró los restos en diversos parques del la ciudad y la cabeza en el monte Fushimi, de no haber sido por qué un perro desenterró el cráneo jamás la hubiéramos identificado.

-Las investigaciones solo se enfocaron en la búsqueda de secuestradores que buscaban chantajear a la familia Usami, jamás pensamos que un delincuente ordinario había atracado y abusado de la menor en desconocimiento de su identidad

-Esperábamos la llamada de los secuestradores, buscábamos en lo más alto de la delincuencia, cuando solo se trataba de un desequilibrado, que se aterro al saber que se había metido en algo grande, tuvo miedo y se deshizo del problema.

-¡¡¡Lo quiero ver muerto!!!, ¡¡¡Quiero matar al asesino de mi hija!!!!

Se alejo de la puerta aun conmocionado, no podía creerlo, dentro de su conciencia estaba que ella había desaparecido el mismo día que ambos discutieron, que era su culpa por no llevarla a su casa, por no haberse quedado con ella, se agarro la cabeza y se golpeó contra la pared mientras las lagrimas inundaban su rostro

-Es mi culpa…-se recriminaba- es mi culpa…, ¡¡¡Fuyumi!!!

El cuerpo fue cremado, nadie opuso objeción ante esta acción, nadie quería enterar a un cuerpo mutilado, pero hicieron la ceremonia tradicional para la despedida del ser querido, todos estaban en la sala de la mansión de la Familia Usami, todos con esa cara de incomprensión, incredibilidad, tristeza y negación ante lo ocurrido.

Ryussen no se alejaba ni un segundo se Shirohiko, no podría dejarlo solo menos ahora, sin importar que el menor estuviera completamente desconectado de la realidad como una forma de autodefensa ante el dolor, la frialdad en su rostro sorprendía a todo aquel que no lo conocía y uno de ellos era Yuran, que al verlo no pudo contener las rabia que aun tenia por la discusión de ese día, que si bien el había cometido el error de dejarla sola, Shirohiko había sido la causa de la separación.

Yuran se dirigió hacia Shirohiko, tenía tantas ganas de reclamarle, de verlo llorar de saber que no era el único que sufría por la culpa que sin que Ryussen se percatara jalo Shirohiko del brazo poniéndolo frente a frente.

-hey que te pasa?- Ryussen salto a la defensa de su pequeño alíen

-TU, TU DEBERIAS SER AL QUE ESTEN VELANDO, ERES TU QUIEN MERECE MORIR, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA POR TU CULPA!, ¡TU TIENES LA CULPA!, ¡¡¡TU LA MATASTE!!!

Ryussen golpeo a Yuran para silenciarlo, todos los presentes voltearon a ver el escándalo.

-No es el momento para tonterías… ¿no lo crees?

-Tú no te metas, afeminado de pacotilla, ELLA Y YO DISCUTIMOS POR CULPA DE ESTE ARROGANTE-señalando a Shirohiko-¡TERMINO CONMIGO¡ POR ELLO SE FUE ENFADADA, SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR TI NO HUBIERAMOS DISCUTIDO, NO LA HUBIER DEJADO SOLA…y, y ella aun estaría viva- las lagrimas cayeron, los familiares y demás retiraron a Yuran del lugar y Ryussen se llevo consigo a Shirohiko a la biblioteca para poder calmarlo.

Sabía que aunque el menor no llorar, y no dijera nada por dentro se estaba matando, Shirohiko nunca supo hasta ese instante el porqué su prima había desaparecido, el porqué se había distanciado de él. "¿si le hubiera dio un quédate, ella aun estaría aquí?", Ryussen lo abrazo

-No te preocupes, todo está bien yo estoy contigo, siempre voy a cuidarte

"Yo te protegere"

-Mentiroso-dijo sorprendiendo a Ryussen que después de casi cinco semanas no había dicho palabra alguna y por primera vez desde que la pesadilla comenzó sus ojos de cargaban de lagrimas para dejar salir lagrimas silenciosas sobre el hombro de Ryussen.

Ryussen abrazo toda la noche al menor hasta que este ceso su llanto rendido por el sueño.

-De verdad voy a protegerte, Shirohiko, te quiero por ello voy a cuidarte siempre

-Fu... Fuyumi…Gomen- soltó en un leve susurro Shirohiko

_**7.7 Juramento… nos volveremos a ver**_

Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, pero después del tifón?

La única solución posible para el menor de los gemelos era la separación al menos hasta que ambos tuvieran la mayoría de edad y fueran capases de emanciparse de sus padres, además no quería ver peleados a sus padres por más tiempo.

Solución al problema:

1: Irse al extranjero por cinco años a estudiar a la universidad

2: Terminar definitivamente (por un tiempo), la relación amorosa con su hermano, hasta asegurarse que las cosa habían vuelto la normalidad entre sus padres

3: Rogar por que su hermano no lo remplazara

4: Rogar por que su hermano accediera a lo planificado

A veces lo malo de amar a tu gemelo es querer protegerlo pensando que este comprenderá tus acciones, siendo que en el caso de Arashi este no capte las idea.

Soluciones de Arashi:

1: Ma…Mamá… amo a Yukiya y quiero casarme con él cuando cresca, a si que como vez no me pienso retractar.

2: Hablar con mama y decirle que no es un cambio hormonal

3: huir de casa con el amor de su vida, ir a trabajar a algún circo y viajar por el mundo

4: dejar que Yukiya se marche pero que lleve consigo un calzón de castidad para que le sea fiel.

Al llegar ambos a la silla de acusados y bajo la mirada de águila de Hiroki, que accedió de "buena" manera a oír la versión de los pequeños y la solución a los problemas.

-Yukiya- dijo el mayor y le tomo de la mano, no te preocupes yo solucionare todo- y miro fijamente a su madre.

Pensamientos de Yukiya: Dios… éste cada vez que arregla un problema solo lo empeora…

-¡¡¡ACEPTE LA BECA DE ESTUDIOS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE ESTADOS UNIDOS!!!-grito a todo pulmón adelantándose a su hermano, dejando a un Arashi en estado de coma, Nowaki incrédulo y por supuesto a un Hiroki satisfecho.

* * *

El drama en la mansión Usami, desde la desaparición de Fuyumi el estado psíquico emocional de Shirohiko, había sido muy inestable por consejos del psiquiatra del menor Usami y Misaki habían tomado la dolorosa decisión de mandar a su pequeño solo a Inglaterra, el doctor había sugerido que lo mejor para el era alejarse de todo lo que le hiciera recuerdo a la muchacha.

Ryussen estaba en completa oposición a lo decidido, por nada del mundo abandonaría a su Alíen... y sin embargo tuvieron que despedirse.

_"Espérame Shirohiko... unos años más y estaremos juntos otra vez... pero esta vez será definitivo."_

-Ahora... ¡¿Alguien podría decirme dónde queda Inglaterra?!

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ryussen todos hacían los preparativos para la llegada del nuevo bebe.

-Shinobu-chin…!-decía Miyagi algo extrañado

-¿Sí?-respondía algo cansado

-¿De quien es este cuarto?-dijo señalando el cuarto de Ryussen

-De nadie, creo

-¡¡¡Entonces este será el cuarto del bebe!!!

Lejos de ahí...

-¡¡¡Achu!!!- estornudo de pronto Ryussen- ¿Por que siento que eso no es bueno?

* * *

**Notas:** Por cuestiones de tiempo y falta de cooperación entre escritoras, este fanfic se retrasó. Disculpen las molestias, originalmente éramos 6 en el proyecto pero terminamos siendo 2 y... 2 no pueden igualar a 6. La primera parte la escribi yo (Mariel) el final es puramente de Lhía-sempai, (a escepcion de algunas correcciones que tuve que hacer, sorry Lhia!)

También se debe a que ambas andamos con el trauma hetaliano cada una con su respectivo mpreg (muahahaha embaracé a los paises ukes! muahahaha) y pues... por un montón de problemas personales no hemos podido seguir. (Entiéndase: mi facultad y los múltiples concursos de literatura a los que me metio mi docente ¬_¬UU)

Íbamos a dividir en dos esto, pero dije "de una vez subiré lo que hay". En verdad lamento las molestias ocacionadas.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

Unos años más tarde.

Edad: 18 años

¿Porqué Shirohiko no recuerda a Ryuusen?

Yukiya... ¿porqué tomaste la decisión de seguir sin mí?

Cap Angst cortavenas. Caminos separados, ¿se podrán volver a unir? ¿Qué tan fuertes eran los lazos entre ellos?

* * *

GOMEN!!!

Responderemos Reviews en el sgte cap.

Vuelvo a pedir muchas disculpas. Si respondia reviews aqui iba a tardar un poco más ToT lo siento en verdad.


End file.
